Harry Potter and the Never Ending Trials
by Daisfunky
Summary: COMPLETE! Its the summer after Sirius' death, Harry is alone at the Dursleys. His two best friends are far away and Harry must become either a murderer or be murdered. Meanwhile love tries its best to get into Harry's heart..R&R HG, RH ff.
1. Letters and News

Disclaimer: Not mine. But the plot is!

A.N: Okay so welcome to my first fan fic, its going to be interesting. I have less than 20 days to finish it because I know that no one will read it after a certain Harry Potter book comes out and frankly and dont blame you. Because I wont be writing more for a long time. I mean, this fan fic is going to be my version of Book 6. I should have done this alot sooner but exams sort of took up all of my time. But now I'm done, holidays are here and my fingers are itching to write! So here it is, Harry Potter and the Never Ending Trials. Enjoy! And dont forget to review:)

Never Ending Trials

The immaculate street of Privet drive was glistening from the downpour of rain that had lasted several days. The street lamps flickered off as dawn approached. But no one was awake yet. It was only four in the morning and the sky was still a plum colour as the sun sleepily crept into the sky. A dog barked in the distance, but no one heard, except for the small, skinny, teenage boy looking glumly out of his bedroom window. The dog barked again, somehow, this simple sound that was quite common to hear in the muggle world hit Harry in the stomach and made him blink and look up. A burning sensation intensified in his throat and it was difficult for him to swallow. The death of Sirius Black was more than Harry could bear. Every night, when Harry eventually allowed sleep to overcome him; his mind replayed the events at the department of Mysteries over and over. If only, Harry pulled back the veil and brought Sirius back through, what if Harry did that? Would Sirius be alive today? Would Sirius be the owner of that bark in Privet drive? Would Sirius be beaming at Harry shake back his hair and exclaim that Harry was like his father after all? But of course, there was no way Harry would find the answers to these questions, because he didn't pull back the veil, and Sirius wasn't alive and talking about his father. He was dead, lost, forever wandering alone, behind that eerie veil in the department of mysteries. The worst part of it all, thought Harry, was no one was sad that he died. Harry looked down hatefully at the daily prophet clutched in his hand.

_**SIRIUS BLACK DEAD AT LAST**_

_**Cornelius Fudge, former Minister of Magic, has recently confirmed that not only He Who Must Not Be Named has returned but also the legendary murdering mad man, Sirius Black has been turned against by his fellow death eaters and killed late last month. Sirius Black killed no less then thirteen muggles and his "friend" Peter Pettigrew. He was taken to Azkaban prison and amazingly escaped. He has been in hiding for three years, making both the wizarding and muggle words in danger. Although recent events have been distressing it is a relief that the follower of You Know Who is finally dead. However the - boy- who- lived...**_

Harry threw the paper as hard as he could across the room, it knocked Hedwig's cage off his table and the cage came crashing to the floor. Roars and yells of surprise soon filled the air and to Harry's great annoyance, Uncle Vernon charged into the room. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING BOY?" He yelled in a thundering voice. His face was bursting and looked like an overgrown tomato. Aunt Petunia appeared in her nightgown behind Uncle Vernon's giant form. She quivered and tapped Vernon the shoulder. "Vernon-" she began in a small worried voice. She looked positively frightened but Harry, with a smirk, understood that she was not terrified of Vernon's temper. Vernon paled a little and glanced back at Aunt Petunia, he nodded curtly and cleared his throat. " You er- be quiet boy, it's not even morning, so you- you write to your freaky friends and you- you tell them-" But he went back into the hall before he finished. Harry felt a small amount of pleasure from this newfound control over his Uncle. After the threat from mad eye moody the Dursleys had decided to treat Harry as if he did not exist. Which was exactly how he liked to be treated from the Dursleys. Although, last Monday Harry accidentally dropped his toast on the floor and Aunt Petunia stuffed a plate of sausages and eggs into his hands without looking at him, much to Dudley's dismay, the plate was supposed to be passed to Dudley. Harry kept his promise to Mad Eye and wrote to them often, sometimes just a note to say he was fine but his replies were even shorter. Ron and Hermione had not written at all during the summer and Harry was beginning to wonder what was happening until Harry spotted a small twittering owl heading for his direction. Surprised, Harry slid open the window and allowed Pig to shoot inside and flop onto Harry's bed. Tied to Pig's legs was a very large wad of parchment rolled up. Harry grinned, finally Ron got the idea of writing decent letters. But before Harry could reach his bed another bird, a lot more dignified swooped inside Harry's room. The owl stood patiently on the windowsill and allowed Harry to untie a rather official letter, then swooped outside again. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. He had not allowed himself to sleep last night and wondered whether he was hallucinating. But sure enough when he opened his eyes again he saw the Hogwarts letter in his hand. Snakes suddenly writhed within Harry's stomach as he realised that his OWL results had arrived. Shaking slightly Harry tore open the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

_**Dear Mr Potter, Enclosed are your OWL results and book list for the next school year. Hope you are enjoying your summer holidays. Stay safe and we look forward to seeing you again soon. **_

_**Professor M.G McGonagall**_

Harry took a deep breath and unfolded the small slip of parchment that was enclosed.

**_Divination: P_**

Harry almost laughed aloud. He couldn't wait to tell Ron.

_**Potions: O**_

Harry collapsed in shock onto his bed and nearly squashed the twittering owl still bearing the large roll of parchment. Harry rolled over and sat up looking at the result again and again. "Well Hermione will be pleased" Harry said to no one in particular.

**_Defence against the Dark Arts: O_**

This didn't really surprise Harry, he felt he deserved it after all the defence against dark arts he had been doing since his first year at Hogwarts.

_**Astrology: A **_

This surprised Harry too since he didn't even finish his star chart because he was far too busy seeing if Hagrid was all right.

**_Charms: O_**

Harry grinned.

_**Transfiguration: O **_

Harry gasped and whooped for joy. Becoming an Auror didn't seem so impossible. But Harry knew that he never would have gotten such a good grade without the help of Hermione. She forced him to practice and revise weeks before the exams even started. Harry told himself to remember to buy Hermione a really big birthday present.

_**History of Magic: A **_

Harry remembered it was at the exam when he saw Sirius in the department of Mysteries and led his friends into the hands of Lord Voldemort and ultimately the death of Sirius. Harry shuddered, but grit his teeth and wiped his face with his sleeve and continued to read.

_**Care of Magical Creatures: O **_

Harry smiled happily, he was glad that he could go back to Hogwarts and show Hagrid that he was in fact a good teacher, despite all of the dangerous animals he owned. Harry glanced at his book list, put down the Hogwarts letter and finally released Pig of his large roll of parchment. Feeling slightly happier Harry unrolled the parchment. To his surprise it was Hermione's handwriting.

Dear Harry, We all miss you very much and we are very sorry that we haven't written for so long! I have been busy doing homework and helping out with the order. We found another nest of Nirkwhimps in the house so we've been cleaning that and it's been really hard. Obviously we can't tell you much; we don't know who is reading our mail. But Harry please be careful, I hope you are all right. Ron and me are worried about you and we hope to see you very soon! Remember to practice occulmancy Harry and be careful!

Love Hermione

Harry unfolded the other parchment and found that his was a letter from Ron. It was scribbled out in certain places and it looked like Ron had changed the wording several times. Intrigued, Harry read the letter.

_**Harry, **_

_**Hope you are ok, me and Hermione, need to tell you something, but we - ok just me- don't know how to tell you. I mean, the right way. We erm, went to the order headquarters and we talked. Mate, we actually didn't argue! I don't know how to say this Harry, we've been mates forever and I don't want to change anything but, I realised, back at the department of mysteries that, I can't handle not being with Hermione. I - I don't know why I'm saying this. It's stupid. You're probably laughing at this right now... Well, I guess I should get to the point. Er Harry, I've had a crush on Hermione for a while now, and it turns out she likes me too! So we erm, decided to, well, you know. But we still want everything to be like it was. We still are a trio and will be here for you. I hope you're not mad. You don't know how hard it is to write this. You know I hate to be slushy. Well, now I just feel stupid, maybe I wont send this. I dunno, but if I have sent this, was it the right thing for me to do? We'll see you soon Harry. Hope the Dursleys are treating you right. **_

_**Ron**_

Harry stared and stared at the parchment. He was genially surprised. That was something Harry had not seen coming. He wasn't mad, but he wasn't happy either. His two best friends...girlfriend and boyfriend? Ron and Hermione? It didn't make sense to Harry. But when Harry thought about it. He realised that Hermione talk to Ron very much like Mrs Weasley often did with her husband. And Ron was furious with Hermione for writing to Viktor Krum. Maybe they were a match? Pig nipped Harry's hand lightly, he looked down and guessed that Ron told Pig to stay until Harry replied. So Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and his quill. Ron, Hey mate congratulations! It's great news you and Hermione are going out! Can't wait to see you. Harry. Harry re read his letter. It was all a lie. In truth Harry was jealous that Ron and Hermione could have a normal life while, he had to either become a murderer or get murdered. If only that stupid prophecy didn't come out, then Voldemort would not have tried to kill him, Voldemort would be killed some other way. Why couldn't Dumbledore kill Voldemort? Why was it that Harry had to do all the dirty work? Was Harry destined to be treated cruelly and be unloved until he reached eleven, when he would face more horrors and trials than many people in the wizarding community? Why couldn't Voldemort have chosen Neville instead? No, no, Harry couldn't wish his fate on anyone because it was too horrible. He sighed, tied the parchment to Pig and watched the tiny owl chirp and shoot out of his window and disappear into the distance. Then Harry threw his glasses on his bedside table and laid back letting himself fall into a deep and troubled sleep.

A.N This is my first fan fic and I really wanted to write something believable, something that will follow on from the last Harry Potter book. So it's quite different to anything I have read on this site. I hope you like it. I know Harry is all miserable right now but things will get better and he wont be staying at the Dursleys for very long! Please R&R chapter 2 will be up shortly.


	2. Noises and Hurt Feelings

NOISES and HURT FEELINGS

_Harry was walking down the steps towards the old archway where a thin, tatted veil swayed softly in the non-existent breeze. His heartbeat was racing as he stopped walking within a foot from the veil. Was it his imagination or did he hear whispers? Harry leaned forward, straining to make out the words. "Harry..."_

Harry gasped and sat up; cold sweat trickled down the back of his neck. The room was dark and blurred. Shaking slightly, he put on his glasses, swung his legs off his bed and put his head in his hands. After a few moments Harry's breathing returned to normal and he stood up. Sirius was waiting for him behind the veil. Harry was sure of it. He wanted Harry to go back to him. Why else would he be having those dreams? But then Dumbledore said that Voldemort would control Harry's dreams. But why lead Harry back to the department of mysteries? Why give him dreams about Sirius? Harry stopped walking suddenly aware that he had been pacing the room. His stomach growled uncomfortably and he decided to sneak downstairs to grab something to eat.

It was difficult for Harry to find his way to the door, as the only source of light was the weak moonlight shining in through the open window. Harry turned the handle and threw open the door. It swung open silently and Harry sprinted cat like down the stairs, missing the last two.

There was an uneasy silence in the house, and Harry couldn't stop himself from picturing a pack of dementors gliding around the house. A shudder escaped Harry's lips before he took a sip of orange juice. The oven clock told Harry it was past midnight and he knew that if he switched on the radio, he would be listening to the Witching Hour. He took a stick of French bread that was lying on the kitchen side and broke off the end. CRACK. Harry's head shot up and he jumped back, colliding painfully with the worktop behind him.

"Wotcha Harry" Tonks said worriedly as she hurried over to Harry. He was bent over a little because the handles of the cupboards dung into his skinny back.

"I'm fine" Harry breathed, his eyes darted nervously towards the door, leading to the hallway. The Dursleys were still asleep, Uncle Vernon would have shouted by now…

"Tonks, what are you doing here? I've only been here a week" Harry whispered as he looked up at the witch, her hair was long and red, but her eyes were blue. He could see that now. But when Tonks had apporated, Harry's heart stopped dead, Tonks looked the image of his mother.

"The order want you back at Headquarters" Tonks said happily, oblivious to Harry's thoughts. He stared at Tonks for a moment and then looked around the kitchen; there was a nasty silence.

"Alright" Harry said a little louder. Tonks stood watching Harry with a funny expression. Harry gritted his teeth together, why did everyone in the wizarding world look at him like that?

"Shall we er- get my stuff then?" Harry asked quietly as he forced himself to stay calm. Tonks jumped as if receiving a great shock.

"Oh yeah…"she said and she walked quickly and clumsily towards the door. Harry followed quietly; soon they were both gathering his possessions and were throwing them inside his trunk in his bedroom. Harry glanced at the door every now and then, desperately hoping the Dursleys wouldn't wake up. "Oh dear, your mirror's broken" Tonks whispered and before Harry turned around to see what she meant Harry heard her whisper "reparo". He saw Tonks looking at a small pocket mirror. Harry felt cold and all of the blood drained from his face.

"Tonks-" Harry began weakly tears were stinging his eyes.

Tonks looked at Harry smiling slightly. The mirror she was holding, was the mirror Sirius had given to him last year. He had broken it in disappointment and hurt after attempting to contact Sirius shortly after his death. Harry swallowed and shook his head. He turned away and gathered up his books from the floor. After several minutes Harry was dragging his trunk downstairs with Tonks behind him carrying Hedwig's empty cage.

"So are we flying again?" Harry asked Tonks as they reached the kitchen again.

"Oh no" Tonks said smiling brightly as she shook her red hair. Harry felt a lump in his throat, why did she have to choose long red hair?

" We're getting the Knight bus" Tonks said happily as she opened the kitchen door and stumbled out, Hedwig's cage still in her arms. Harry sighed, knowing that they were in for a long ride, took one last look around the clean kitchen and picked up his trunk heading for the back door.

"Arthur! He's here! Oh Harry dear, are you all right? Would you like something to eat? You must be starved! Oh – ARTHUR! Where is he?"

Harry stumbled back after being pulled into a backbreaking hug from Mrs Weasley. Harry and Tonks had just entered the dark kitchen of 12 Grimmauld House and were greeted by a crowd of red headed figures beaming brightly at him. Harry couldn't help himself but smile. It felt good to be back in the presence of the Weasleys. Mrs Weasley rushed off towards the pantry calling for Mr Weasley.

Harry suddenly wanted to be alone, which was strange because he had been yearning to be with the Weasleys the whole time he was at the Dursleys. But Tonks was blocking the door way talking happily with Bill. So he pulled out a chair and sat down, looking at noone in particular.

"Hello Harry" A timid voice said. Harry looked up, it was Ginny.

"Oh hi" Harry said in an unaturally happy voice that did not sound like his own. Ginny flicked her red hair away from her face. She was biting her lip nervously as she looked at Harry.

"How have you been?" She asked carefully. Harry felt his stomach tighten, he suddenly felt nettled. Why was she talking to him like he was delicate, troubled child.

"Fine" Harry replied through gritted teeth. Ginny seemed to have noticed his attitude because she suddenly jumped up as if electrified.

"I'm sorry, I - I just dont know what to say, I mean, this must be really hard for you, being in Sir- Sirius' house - " tears were glistening her eyes but she wiped them away abruptly and looked fearfully at Harry.

"You must want to talk about it" She continued hotly. Harry glared at Ginny, she couldn' t understand.

"You have no idea" Harry replied in a low voice. The room was suddenly quiet and everyone was listening to Harry and Ginny's conversation.

"I know I dont Harry, thats why I need you to talk to me about it. We all want to help you. Harry felt his face grow hot, so he needed to talk to everyone now did he?

"I'm going to bed" Harry said firmly as he stood up. He saw Hermione and Ron were absent from the kitchen. He would find them up stairs and talk to them, not silly little red headed girls. Ginny however seemed angry, her face was red and she was glaring at him.

"I'll walk upstairs with you" She said and gave him a look to dare Harry argue. Harry sighed heavily pushed past Tonks, leaving the silent kitchen, Ginny at his side.

"Harry" Ginny said warningly. Harry however had no desire to talk to Ginny. Why did she want to talk to him anyway? Wasn't she going out with Lee Jordon? Why didn't she just go off and write to her boyfriend. Then with a cold realisation Harry remembered that Ron and Hermione were going out. Was Harry the only person in the world without a Girlfriend? They reached the upper landing and Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. She looked sincerely at Harry and licked her lips nervously. Entranced Harry stood stll staring at Ginny. "I want to help you" she said softly. Harry's heart leapt but he didn't know why.

"You shouldn't have to go through this on your own" Harry blinked. Why was Ginny saying this?

"How's Lee?" Harry asked in a mock polite voice. But he soon regretted it, Ginny suddenly let two angry tears fall down her cheeks and she glared hurtfully at Harry before running down the hall and disappearing through a door, which shut with a loud bang. Harry was about to follow when -

"FILTHY MUD BLOODS, MUGGLE LOVERS, TRAITORS TO THE DARK LORD!"

Harry turned back and faced the portriaght of Sirius' mother. She was screeming at the top of her lungs and Harry glared at her hatefully. " Well your son is dead now, did you know that?" He snarled, the portriaght stopped screaming and looked at Harry for a moment. If Harry didn't know better he would have thought she looked hurt.

"That's right. Sirius is dead, your only remaining son" Harry felt sick, he felt like everyone important to him had abandoned him. Sirius' mother glared back and said with a sudden realisation

"YOU! You LIAR!" She screetched. But Harry laughed darkly as he shook his head and said.

"Now you shut up, or I'll invite the whole street of muggles into this house." Her face went white and she looked at Harry with wide eyes and remained quiet. Harry smiled grimly, inclined his head to her and dashed up the stairs. At least he managed to take his anger out on a portriaght this time. When Harry reached the door to the room he stayed in the christmas before but stopped when he heard two hushed voices on the other side. He swallowed and braced himself as he turned the handle and opened the door...

A.N Cliffhanger! lol. Don't worry Chapter 3 is already on its way. And yet again I need to remind you that things will get better. Promise! It just might take some time!


	3. Days and Deliveries

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

A.N Wow 3rd chapter up in one day. I am on a roll! lol. enjoy and dont forget to review.

Days and Deliveries

"Harry! Ron, he's here! Oh Harry are you _all right? _We were so worried! Ron, RON! Harry's here!" Hermione's cries of delight sounded strangely similar to Mrs Weasley's. This did not lighten Harry's mood. Hermione broke away from hugging Harry and turned bright eyed and flustered to Ron, who was sat shyly on the edge of his bed. "Alright?" He said as he stood up. Harry noticed that Ron was looking everywhere but Harry. His ears were burning red and he seemed flustered. Hermione looked between Harry and Ron then rolled her eyes. "Let's sit down shall we?" She said as she sat cross-legged on the floor. Harry did the same and so did Ron. " So Harry, mate, we're sorry we didn't write sooner-" Ron began but stopped abruptly when Harry shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, it doesn't matter" Harry said as he sighed heavily. He knew that considering the circumstances he would have done the same, however Harry would never admit that to Ron. Instead he tried to be happy. "Listen, I'm really happy for you both-" Harry began heartily, although he found that it didn't sound like his voice. Hermione and Ron were looking seriously at Harry. "Nothing's changed though Harry" Hermione said earnestly. Ron nodded looking at Harry now. "We're still mates." Ron said. Harry smiled. "Yeah I know, seriously, I'm fine with it, really" he looked at Hermione and Ron, who were both eyeing Harry suspiciously for a moment. Then Hermione's face broke into a smile and she said "wonderful!" Ron's face turned back to normal and he smiled in relief too. Harry could see that Ron and Hermione had been worrying about telling him for a long time. Perhaps that was why they hadn't written to him for the past two weeks. It was at that point that he decided to forgive them, besides, Harry thought, he already lost one friend that night, he didn't need to lose any more. "So did you get your OWL results?" Harry asked trying to change the subject. Hermione suddenly brightened and nodded happily to Harry, Ron however sighed shrugged. "Yeah" he said heavily. "Didn't do as well as mum wanted but I dont care, I'm not Percy" Ron finished firmly. "So er- is Percy talking to your parents again?" Harry asked, but he saw Hermione shake her head and give Harry a warning look. Ron looked hatefully at the floor. "Stupid idiot. He ran off" he said in a low voice. Harry raised his eyebrows in shock.

"What do you mean? Where did he go?"

"We don't know, he found out what happend and next thing we know, he's gone, dissapeared without a trace" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Coward" Ron snarled. Harry felt sorry for the Weasleys, he wondered how Mrs Weasley was taking it. But Ron seemed to know what Harry was thinking and answered before Harry asked. "Mum's in a right state. She tried to owl him but the owl came back. Never found him, whats worse is the clock back at the burrow..." Ron stopped talking and looked away angrily. Harry turned to Hermione who was looking pitifully at Ron, she took his hand. This was the first sign of affection he'd seen since he arrived. "What does it say?" Harry asked quickly, hoping it didn't say "dead" or "mortal peril". Ron didn't answer but glared at the dark window across the room. "It said-" Hermione began in a weak voice "lost." Harry looked down, he felt angry with Percy for being so proud and felt sorry for the Weasleys. With Lord Voldemort around, families should stick together. Harry's stomach tightened, he had momentarily forgotten about the prophecy and what he must do. He still hadn't told Ron and Hermione but he knew that he must tell them soon, he knew that he couldn't bottle up the imformation for long. But he wouldn't tell them now.

The next few days passed like a blur to Harry. There was still much cleaning to do in the house, especially with the absence of Kretcher. Harry learnt that shortly after Dumbledore spoke with him Kretcher went away to look after the Malfoys. Harry could picture Malfoy and Kretcher laughing happily over the death of Sirius and their plots towards him for placing Malfoy's father in Azkaban prison. The house was almost always full of order members and Mrs Weasley forced Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to stay far away from the meetings. But Ginny refused to stay in the same room as Harry and spent most of the day in her room. When Ron asked her what was wrong, she merely glared at Harry before leaving the room. Harry did not tell Ron and Hermione about their fight, he knew Hermione would lecture him and Ron would get angry. So he merely shrugged when Ron exchanged exasperated looks with him. Hermione however, looked from Harry to Ginny and pursed her lips, as if stopping herself from saying something. After a few more days passed Harry broke into Hermione's silent taunts and told them about the night he arrived. After recalling the accounts of what happend Hermione looked steadily at Harry over the top of her Charms book. Ron however looked bewildered at Harry. "Why did she get mad at you for mentioning Lee?" He asked amazed. Harry sighed heavily and shrugged. Hermione tutted. Ron looked over to her. "What are you tutting for?" He asked annoyed. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron. "Don't you see?" she said looking at Ron and Harry, who looked at eachother and shrugged. "She _likes _you again Harry" Hermione burst out. Harry was taken aback by this. That was not what he expected at all. He turned to Ron so they could exchange looks but Ron seemed thoughtful. "You know-" He began rubbing his chin "I think your right" he looked up at Harry happily. "This is great!" he said. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione lost for words.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Hermione sighed.

"Yes Harry, she was mad that you mentioned Lee because she doesn't _want _to talk about Lee, she doesn't want you to think about Lee, she wanted to see if you would ask her out. Or talk to her and show her you like her. You _do _like her don't you?" Hermione added testily. Harry swallowed. He didn't know. It wasnt like he was sat around at Privite drive thinking about Ginny. But before Harry could answer Mrs Weasley entered the room all flustered and bright faced saying "Come downstairs quickly, we have a special delivery" and she disapeared. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at eachother intriqued and left the room.

A.N ooo whats happend? You'll see soon, I might have another chapter up tonight but if not, I'll definately have it up tomorrow. Like I said I'll be updating frequently! Hope you liked the chapter!


	4. Parcles and Promises

A.N Wow, thanks for the reviews, I'm so glad you like the story, I must say I enjoy every minute of writing this one. In response to a couple of you I will space out the story more. lol. I was wondering whether it was a bit too squashed up. Thankyou very much for your comments they're really helpful! Special thanks to **Charming Vision **for pointing out that Ginny went out with Dean, not Lee. Lol. I thought it was strange when I typed it. Well enough said hre's the next chappie...enjoy and review!

Chapter 4

Harry, Ron and Hermione dashed down the stairs wondering what the delivery must be. Whenever the order received mail, the children were never allowed to see. Everything was top secret. This must be something that is of their concern and that made Harry even more curious. They reached the door to the living room, where voices could be heard.

Hermione pushed open the door and her bushy hair blocked the room from view. Hermione gasped and jumped on tiptoes, Ron and Harry tried to see inside but Hermione did not move out of the way. "Hermione" Ron whined moving his head left and right.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione squealed and she turned around wrapping her arms around Ron's neck. Ron stiffened and his ears went red. Harry took this opportunity to look inside the living room. The broad sunlight was shining inside the room and the dark wooden furniture suddenly looked grand and bright. The whole Weasley family were crowded around something and Mrs Weasley was crying joyfully in Mr Weasleys arms. Ron suddenly appeared at Harry's side.

"Mum what-" he began but stopped when Fred and George moved away clearing the view. "What the-" Ron began in a hushed voice. Percy Weasley stood sheepishly and looked at Ron apologetically.

"Hi Ron" he said quietly. Ron stood still looking shocked. Harry wasn't sure what to think or say. Percy Weasley usually looked at other people with his chest puffed out and his head held high but now he was standing with his head low and ears burning red. His whole appearance was scruffy and his curly hair had turned to frizz.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked weakly as he looked up at his brother. Fred and George looked grimly at Ron and Harry. "That's what we want to know," George said as he and Fred folded their arms and looked at Percy as if he was something nasty. Mrs Weasley glared at the twins. "There will be none of that!" She snapped. "All that matters is Percy is _here. _And no one will make him feel unwelcome." She continued firmly. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks. Fred and George unfolded their arms and stepped towards Percy.

"So, Percy our darling older brother – who decided to abandon your family for over a year and then suddenly have the nerve to come back- how are you?" Fred asked in a mock polite and welcome voice. Percy winced and sat down. Harry noticed Ginny sat on Percy's side her hand on his arm, she looked concerned. Bill and Charlie also sat down looking interested in Percy. After everyone was seated, including Ron, Harry and Hermione. Percy spoke.

"I'm sorry" Percy said quietly and shamefully. Fred and George exchanged looks and Harry saw Mrs Weasley wipe a tear from her eye. Mr weasley however, showed no sign of emotion, Harry wondered what he was thinking. Hermione was watching Percy with beady eyes and held Ron's hand. The room stayed quiet for a moment until Percy launched into what Harry thought was a well prepared speech.

"I realise now that Mr Fudge was wrong, and I was wrong about Dumbledore and well, you Harry, I am sorry I did not believe you" Percy looked earnestly at Harry, who was taken aback. He was not expecting an apology, let alone one faced at him. But then he found himself becoming angry. Percy should not be apologising to Harry, he should be apologising to the Weasleys. They are is family which he turned away from after all. Now that was what Percy should be sorry for.

"Where did you go?" Ginny asked, her hands still on Percy's arm. She looked worried and annoyed at the same time. Ginny's eyes momentarily strayed to Harry's, he quickly averted his eyes to Percy, who sighed and shook his head.

"I was in a safe house set up for members of the ministry." Percy began heavily. "I went there as soon as I was informed of the Dark Lord's return. However, the secret keeper was not to be trusted so I was left with no choice but to go to Dumbledore, seek for his forgiveness and help." He looked at Mrs Weasley who looked like she was soaking in every word. She smiled approvingly. "Then Dumbledore sent me here and I respectfully give all of you my humble apology." Percy smiled weakly at Mr Weasley, who appeared to be having none of it. He folded his arms and gave Percy a piercing look.

Mrs Weasley, however bursted into joyful sobs and threw herself at her son. Bill and Charile clapped him on the back and Ginny was looking at him with a mixture of disbelief and shock. Harry was surprised to see the twins looking disgusted and whispering to eachother. Harry looked at Ron, he was glaring at Percy and Hermione had angry tears in her eyes. It was at that point that Harry realised he missed something, surely everyone should be happy like Mrs Weasley? Percy came back, swallowed his pride and apologised.

Ron, Hermione and the twins stood up and left the room. Harry followed. Once outside the living room he heard Hermione and Ron muttering to eachother. "Oh- he's- he's just _evil! " _Hermione exclaimed once they were inside Harry and Ron's bedroom. Fred and George shook their heads angrily. Ron was puching the palm of his hand. "How dare he- that lousy- that stupid- lying-" he said irately. Harry looked between thembut couldn't understand.

"What? What did he do? Didn't he just apologise?" Harry asked. Fred and George laughed darkly.

"You don't get it do you" Fred said.

"Well you don't know Percy" George said in a low voice

"-scheming- evil - selfish-" Ron continued to mutter as if he was the only person in the room.

"But - " Harry began completely lost.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed exasperatedly. " He's just coming here for his own safety! He ran away to that safe house to get away from Voldemort - oh stop wincing you three- and when he found out the secret keeper wasnt trustworthy he thought the next best person to go to was the one person Voldemort - Ron _really! _- person, he feared! Dumbledore! Then he came here and the only reason Percy said sorry was because he knew that if he didn't-"

"- we'd kill him for even daring- " Fred snarled

"Punch his lights out-" George continued

"-For doing that to mum." Ron finished. Harry felt a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. How selfish, he thought that Percy would only come back to get away from Voldemort. That was true cowardice.

"So what do we do about it?" Harry asked and to his surprise Ron, Fred and George grinned at eachother.

"We're going to make him _pay!_" Ron said viciously. Fred and George saluted to Harry, Ron and Hermione then with a loud CRACK apperated upstairs.

Hermione beamed suddenly and jumped up. "Hermione what -" Ron began but she promptly left the room. Ron shook his head smiling a little and went over to his trunk searcing for something. Yet again Harry felt like everyone knew something that he didn't. How was it that the others could understand eachother without talking? he thought angrily. _Am I really that different? _Harry slumped onto his bed and forced himself to fall asleep.

A.N wow what a dramatic chapter eh? Well the next one will be on here very soon, (soon being, like an hour or two. lol.) I'll do my best at updating a couple of times today but I do have to go out and buy something for my boyfriend's birthday, and that may take a while because guy's are impossible to shop for. lol. Thanks for reading.

Daisfunk.


	5. Dreams and Disasters

Discalimer: **I forgot to write this on the last chapter, so incase you didn't know, HarryPotter does not belong to me. **

A.N **Well I bought my boyfriend the most random gift ever, but oh well, I'm back and ready to type lots of chapters for you! Happy Reading! **

Dreams and Disasters

Harry was standing face to face with the same old elaborate archway with the ancient veil floating in between the posts. The room around Harry was empty and silent. Except for the small whispers on the other side of the veil. Harry stepped up onto the platform. His ear was an inch away from the material. It was cold. "Harry- please Harry- please – help me-"

"Harry I need your help!" Harry opened his eyes and sat up bolt right in shock. Cold sweat trickled down his face and his scar was burning viciously. Ron was stood by his bed but looked shocked and concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Harry waited for his breathing to return to normal and nodded. "I'm fine." Ron sat on Harry's bed and eyed him suspiciously.

"Was it another dream?" he asked seriously. Harry shook his head.

"No not that sort of dream, it was- was just a nightmare" his voice was shaky and Harry found himself breathing fast again.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and dug his knuckles over his scar to dull the pain. Why was it burning again? Was Voldemort sending this vision? Harry found that his scar had stopped hurting as often, but he still found himself feeling emotions unattached to his circumstances. Voldemort was still definitely alive and he will always be alive until Harry kills him.

"I'll get mum-" Ron said as he dashed out of the room. Harry felt too weak to disagree. He collapsed onto his back again and layed there staring at the ceiling. Someone on the other side of that veil needed him. It was Sirius, Harry was sure of it. Although the whisper did not sound like Sirius, it was a hollow sound, almost like an echo. Perhaps that's what the voice of death sounds like. Harry didn't know. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

A few moments passed until Harry heard a few people dashing up the stairs. "Harry?" that was definately Mrs Weasley's voice, thought Harry. She sounded worried.

"Harry dear-" her voice was closer now, perhaps she was standing by his bed. Harry opened his eyes and tried to sit up, but Mrs Weasley gently but forcefully pushed him back. "Now, you stay still a minute and tell me what happend" She said quickly and firmly. Mr Weasley was at her side. Harry looked around and saw Ron and Hermione stood hand in hand at the foot of his bed. _Did they have to hold hands all the time! _Harry thought angrily. He forced himself to look back at Mrs Weasley.

"It was nothing, just - just a nightmare" Harry said weakly. He wished that they wouldn't look at him like that, like he was a broken spirit. "I'm fine" Harry protested again. "Now Harry, don't lie to us. You must tell us what you saw. Ron told us your scar was burning red" Mr Weasley said as he knelt down at Harry's side. Harry looked at Ron, who blushed and looked down, mumbling that it wasn't _that _red. Harry scowled. Why wouldn't everyone just leave him alone?

"I saw, the veil again alright?" Harry said bluntly. Mrs Weasley gasped and Harry could see Ron wrap his arm around Hermione out of the corner of his eye. "I heard whispers- voices-" Harry began. Mr Weasley put up a hand to stop Harry from talking.

"He's right Molly, it was just a nightmare." he said to Mrs Weasley who was stroking Harry's hair and striaghtening his glasses. Mr Weasley stood up. "You have witnessed a death of a loved one, and it is only natural to have dreams like this"he said slowly. Harry looked down angrily. How dare he say _normal. _Harry wasn't normal, he wasn't like anyone else. Did anyone else have a dirty scar on their forehead that burned everytime Voldemort sent him his emotions. Did anyone else have to kill Voldemort? Could anyone else speak to snakes? No Harry was a freak. Mr Dursley was right. Harry didn't belong anywhere.

"I'll bring up some sandwhiches, I think you should rest Harry" Mrs Weasley said as she stood up and turned to walk away. Mr Weasley followed.

"Don't talk to him too long" Mrs Weasley added to Ron and Hermione. "He needs his rest" and with that Mr and Mrs Weasley left the room. Harry sat up slowly and looked at Ron and Hermione, they were looking at him nervously. "It's - It's hard isn't it Harry?" Hermione said timidly as she broke away from Ron and walked to Harry's side. Ron followed.

Tears stung Harry's eyes and a burning sensation crept up from his stomach to his addams apple. He looked up and willed himself not to cry in front of Ron. Hermione held Harry's hand and Ron sat on the side of the bed. "Why is -" Harry began croakily. "That everyone close to me has to die?" Ron and Hermione looked at eachother lost for words. "Am I supposed to end up alone?".

"Your not alone though, Harry" Ron, Hermione and Harry looked up. Harry's heart stopped, there stood Ginny in the doorway.

A.N whoops another cliffehanger. Dont worry will update soon. Dont forget to review!


	6. Confusion and Honesty

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not at all. Except the plot!

A.N. Well here it is, another chapter. I _told _you guys that I would update frequently. I am up against a deadline here. Because I know that no one would be interested in my ff. when bk. 6 is out. Well here we go. Story with lots of spaces, hopefully free from plot errors and a good-sized chapter. Please review but most of all, Enjoy!

Confusion and Honesty

Ginny slowly walked into the room and sat down beside Harry. Their eyes met and suddenly nothing in the world mattered anymore. Who cared about Voldemort? Who cared about Sirius? But wait, why was Harry feeling this? How could this simple eye contact make such an effect on him? But he wouldn't move his eyes away, he didn't think he could even if he tried.

"Er, Harry, Ron and I will be downstairs if you need us" Hermione's voice broke into Harry's thoughts. Slowly and reluctantly he dragged his eyes to look at Hermione. She was standing and nudged Ron. "Oh what? Oh yeah...see you later Harry" Ron said vaguely as he allowed Hermione to lead him out of the room. They shut the door behind them and all went quiet. Harry turned back to face Ginny. She was looking sadly at Harry with thoes blue eyes...wait, Harry can't think like that. Can he? What was happening? Everything was so confusing to him, did he have feelings for Ginny?

"Harry talk to me" Ginny said softly. Harry gulped as his heart skipped a beat.

"Okay-" Harry began searching desperately for something to say, anything. "Nice weather we're having" Harry's heart sank. The weather, he was talking about the _weather. _Why did he always do that when he got nervous? Harry was reminded of the time he met Cho in the owlery at Hogwarts, the previous year. Ginny's laugh brought Harry back to his senses. His head was so cloudy, he didn't know how to think straight.

"Is that all you can say?" She asked lightly. Harry smiled. He didn't know why he smiled, but he did. Maybe that was a bad thing to do? Should he be smiling? Harry tried to stop himself from smiling but found himself grimancing instead.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny asked sounding concerned and amused at the same time. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to get his act together. This was pathetic. It's only Ginny, Harry told himself. There was no reason for him to be nervous. But then, it _is _Ginny, the girl he saved from Tom Riddle in his second year, the girl who had a crush on him for ages, Ron's little sister, the girl who looked remarkably like his own mother, the very girl that stayed with him to the end in the Department of mysteries.

"Hey, Gin -" Harry started, as his head cleared a little. But he stopped when Ginny looked serious and held up her hand to stop him from speaking. _Why did everyone do that? What am I ? A dog? No don't think that, Sirius was a dog. _Harry's thoughts stopped when Ginny spoke.

"It's alright Harry, I understand" she said softly.

"er- you do?" Harry said unsurely. He was about to say "What are you doing here?" but the reply he got didn't make sense. Perhaps she thought he was about to apologise. Well she made it easier, Harry thought. At least he didnt have to say it.

"Yes I do, you have alot going in, what with you know who, Sirius and all that. I mean, it's hard for you to be here, in his house, hard to know that you know who is out there and your locked up in this house, when you feel like you should be out there fighting him. But you dont want to say anything because your worried that will make you sound weak." Ginny said smoothly. Harry felt the wind knocked out of him. Did Ginny just say all that? How did she know? She had just voiced everything Harry was worried about. Everything except the prophecy of course. He had to tell someone, get it all out. He wasn't sure he could bottle it up any longer.

"Gin, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone else." Harry said seriously. He had to tell Ginny, she seemed to understand him.

"I promise Harry, what is it?" Ginny said as she looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry took a deep breath and told Ginny. Everything.

A.N The end of another chapter. Well the next one will be pretty long. With a bit more Harry/Ginny stuff. We find out about Percy's pay back too. lol. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Talks and Blasts

Disclaimer: **sighs** this is beginning to be tedious. Harry Potter or any other of its characters donotbelong to me. The only thing that does is my theory of the sort of thing that will/ or should happen in book six.

A.N Right here is a nice big juicy chapter just for you. Hope you enjoy it! R&R

Chapter 7

Ginny looked down, deep in thought. She tucked her hair behind her ear. "So, you can't both stay alive? Either You Know Who has to kill you or you have to kill You Know Who?" Ginny asked looking up at Harry. He sighed and nodded. He felt slightly better after telling Ginny about the prophecy and he was glad that she did not get overly worried or start-going crazy, which Harry knew would be Ron and Hermione's reactions. Ginny smiled thoughtfully.

"So, what did Dumbledore say about it?" She said as if they were having a normal conversation about homework. Harry shrugged. "He didn't really say anything" he began "He just told me what the prophecy said" Ginny looked down.

"You need to tell Neville." She said firmly. Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Why?" He asked, there was no reason for Neville to know about it. Although, it could have meant that Neville was supposed to be Voldemort's equal.

"He obviously has the power to help. Look how much better he's got at DA. He can help you." Ginny said simply. Harry thought she had a point. Neville showed much power and courage back at the department of mysteries. So had Luna Lovegood. Perhaps he could round up a group of people and together kill Lord Voldemort…no, Harry couldn't put the other people in danger. This was something to be done alone and if that meant Harry would die, so be it.

"I need to do this alone," Harry said firmly. Ginny sighed but didn't protest. Instead she looked at the window across the room. The sunlight was beginning to fade and the room grew steadily darker.

"So are you going to wait until we get back to school? Or are you going to leave right away?" Ginny asked. Harry was taken aback by this. He hadn't thought of _when _he would go and fight Voldemort. He was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he _will _kill Voldemort.

"I don't know" Harry replied truthfully. For a moment he wondered whether he should get up that moment and get the whole thing over and done with.

"Maybe I should go now?" Harry said aloud, but mainly to himself. Ginny shook her head and gave Harry a hard look.

"You can't, not while it's summer holidays, your not allowed to use your wand remember?" Ginny said, Harry was suddenly very grateful for this comment. To his shame he realised that he didn't _want _to go out and fight Voldemort. He was scared. But he would never say that to anyone. Not even to good-looking, understanding and persuasive red headed girls.

"So you think I should wait until we get back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked almost hopefully. Ginny smiled.

"Yes" she said simply. Harry could have jumped up and swung Ginny around in his arms. He didn't have to kill Voldemort yet. School didn't start for another month. He could relax.

XXXXXXXX

The next few days passed blissfully to Harry, as he spent the days laughing and cleaning with the Weasley family. Lupin had not dropped in Order headquarters since Harry stayed at the house and Harry was beginning to wonder when he would see Lupin again, when he got the chance. Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks entered the house all looking flustered and wet. "Dreadful weather out there I must say" Shacklebolt said dismisively as they placed their sodden cloaks on the hat stand.

Lupin noticed Harry sat down at the kitchen table and stopped smiling. He nodded gravely and turned to the others. Harry stood up and walked over to Lupin, eager to talk, but stopped when Lupin said "Sorry Harry, Order meeting, I can't talk right now." Walked along with Tonks and Shacklebolt to the living room.

"But-" Harry began disappointedly, Lupin turned back to Harry, put a hand on his shoulder and said. "We'll talk at dinner". He gave a small reassuring smile and disappeared through the door. Harry sat down in between Ron and Hermione at the table.

"It must be an important meeting" Hermione said over the top of her thick Arithmancy book. "Nearly everyone from the order is here" she continued. Ron and Harry looked at each other surprised. "I hope no one's been done in," Ron said worriedly.

"Ron, Voldemort is back. There are going to be deaths," Hermione said severely. Ron flinched when Hermione said Voldemort and Ginny tipped the chessboard over when she jumped causing the chess pieces to fly across the room.

"Well that doesn't make me _wish_ that anyone's died." Ron snapped back as he helped Ginny gather all of the chess pieces off the floor. Hermione turned back to her book lips pursed. The room was quiet for a moment when - BANG

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all jumped at the noise. "What the-" Ron began but was interrupted with another BANG. Harry looked around alert and ready to face who ever or whatever the cause of the noise was. Did death eaters manager to get into the house? Was it Voldemort? BANG. Yells of anger and surprise filled the air. There was some sort of fight going in the room above the kitchen, which Harry knew what the drawing room. After a further BANG he instinctly pulled Ginny to him and forced her out of the way as the a large chunk of the ceiling came crashing to the floor. Hermione screamed and Ron pulled her away.

Ginny wriggled and tried to get out of Harry's grip but he refused to let go. "NO!" he roared to Ginny, who quivered and looked terrified. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry horrified. "Harry- " Ron began, but Harry got his wand out and forced Ginny to move behind him. He stood ready to hex the first person to appear. There were death eaters there. He knew it. But they were not going to get hold of Ginny. "Ron, Hermione, STAY BACK!" Harry yelled as another deafaning BANG filled the air and more of the ceiling fell down. Harry raised his wand and moved forward towards the hole. He couldn't see the room above, thick, multicoloured smoke.

"Harry, Stop! It's alright it's-" Ron began as he dashed forward but Harrythrew him back with all his might and he went crashing to the other side of the room upturning a table. Hermione and Ginny screamed. Ron was lying in a crumpled heap unconcious on the floor. At least Ron was out of danger. Harry saw the smoke begin to clear and her raised his wand higher into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Harry froze. Mrs Weasley's scream filled the air from above. Confused, Harry lowered his wand. Mrs Weasley yelling at death eaters? That didn't make sense.

"DESTROYING THE CEILING, RELEASING THOES DREADFUL FIREWORKS IN THIS HOUSE! IF DUMBLEDORE SAW YOU BOTH NOW, YOU WAIT- YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER!"

Harry's blood turned cold and he suddenly felt incredibly foolish. They were not death eaters. It was Fred and George releasing their fireworks. Harry turned back to look and saw Hermione and Ginny crouched over Ron, blood covered his face and he was still unconcious. Harry gasped.

"What have I done?" he said weakly as he let himself fall to his knees. Tears falling from his face. His best friend, Ron, was dead.

A.N Phew, okay take a deep breath everyone, yes yes its all very sad. But fun to write! lol. Please remember to review!


	8. Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer: **Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**A.N Thanks for you guys who reviewed. lol, you are all much to clever to believe anything I write, and I Love that! lol. Well I won't give anything away and just carry on with the story!**

Shocks and Surprises

Harry stayed there, in shock, sweat covered and panting as if he had been running for a mile. The occassional piece of plaster broke away from the massive hole in the ceiling and landed with a flop below. Hermione and Ginny were shaking Ron, trying to wake him up. It's no use, thought Harry, he won't wake up. He's dead and Harry killed him. Well now nothing stood in the way between him and the thought of killing Voldemort, he had just killed his best friend. Voldemort would have done something like that, maybe Harry was just as bad as him. _no your not _said another voice in his head. _You didn't mean to hurt Ron, you were forcing him away from the "danger". You were trying to save him. _Hermione was right, thougth Harry, he did have a "saving people" thing.

"Ron! Please Ron, Wake up!" Hermione's desperate yells filled Harry's head. His eyes adjusted on Hermione. Her face was white and tears were clinging to her eyes. Poor Hermione, thought Harry, her boyfriend is dead and her best friend murdered him.

"Oh don't be so silly Harry!" Ginny scolded as if she heard his thoughts. Harry looked up, she was standing over him with her hands on her hips. "Gin - I'm so, so- I didn't mean-" Harry couldn't get the words out. The anger disapeared from her eyes and she knelt down by the side of Harry. "What?" She asked softly. Why was she being nice to him? He didn't deserve it, he thought he deserved nothing better than a lifetime in Azkaban. Harry opened his mouth and was about to speak when the kitchen door burst open. About time thought Harry.

"Is everyone alright?" Lupin said urgently. His eyes surveyed the scene. One of the long wooden tables was upturned and missing a couple of legs and the other table had been split into two, when the large portion of the roof fell down. With a sweep of Lupin's wand the room was restored as good as new, with the ceiling above, perfectly intact. The kitchen was much darker now and Lupin a few candles to brighten up the place. Ron was still lying dead with Hermione at his side. His arm was twisted a funny way and his face was deathly white compared to the deep red blood over his forehead.

Lupin hurried over to Ron ignoring Harry completely. But Harry understood, he didn't deserve talking to, he deserved to be punished, expelled, inprisoned. Again, as if hearing his thoughts Ginny gave Harry a look and nudged him in the ribs. "Stop thinking like that" she whispered angrily as she stood up and followed Lupin over to Ron.

"Oh Professor Lupin!" Hermione cried with a mixture of relief and pain.

Harry didn't move, he didn't think he could even if he wanted to.

"What happend? Did he get hit by the ceiling?" Lupin asked Hermione and Ginny. Both girls glanced nervously at Harry.

"Er- no" Ginny said slowly. Hermione bit her lip.

"Harry thought we were in danger, or under attack or something" Hermione said quickly. Lupin shot a look back at Harry with raised eyebrows, Harry looked down shamefully. It sounded even more foolish aloud.

"He- he didn't know that Fred and George were going to prank Percy" Ginny said quietly.

So everyone else knew that except for him? _Great _thought Harry, yet another piece of information everyone seemed to know without communication.

"So, Ron, tried to tell Harry, but Harry um - he well, -" Hermione looked at Ginny lost for words

"He threw Ron away from the blasts, but it seems Harry doesn't know his own strength." Hermione said in a strangled voice.

Why were they talking about him as if he wasn't in the room? Suddenly the door swung open and Mrand Mrs Weasley and the twins entered the room. "Is everyone alright? Oh Lupin, you've cleared the mess thank-" Mr Weasley began but stopped dead when he saw Ron. He quickly turned back and tried to make Mrs Weasley move out of the kitchen. "Everything's fine here Molly, no need to come in" he said hurriedly, but she seemed to be too quick for him.

"What are you talking about Arthur? I'll just make some tea-" Mrs Weasley gasped and stepped back, crushing Fred against the wall. George stood still looking dumly at Ron. "Ronnie?" Mrs Weasley said faintly. She hurried forward to Ron. Lupin stood up, "He's fine Molly-" he began but she had already flung her arms around her youngest son and bursted into heartbroken sobs. Fred now, free from the wall, walked forward with George, they turned to Harry, white faced and gaping.

"We didn't mean- " Fred began, he closed his mouth and shook his head.

"Never would have done it if we thought any of you - " George said but trailed off.

Harry was surprised, they thought that Ron's death was _their_ fault. He'd have to set that right. "No" Harry said quickly. "You didn't, I did" he continued. Fred and George looked at Harry quickly. Harry got to his feet.

"I thought you were death eaters" Harry said in a low voice. Fred and George looked down.

"Ron tried to tell me, but I threw his against the room" Harry said in a weak voice. He felt so foolish.

"What did you do that for?" George yelled angrily. Fred picked Harry up by the collar.

"You fool, Harry, man we thought you were alright" He said glaring ferosiously.

"Yeah, but you can't control your temper, HE WAS TRYING TO HELP!" George shouted, red faced.

Harry didn't try to stop them, he thought he deserved every bit of this treatment. But Mrs Weasley came rushing toward the scene, her eyes red and her face in a tight scowl. "Fred and George Weasley, you are both in trouble as it is, now put Harry down immediately!" She snapped. Put Fred didn't let go of Harry, he just turned his head to his mother.

"Harry threw Ron across the room, he thought we were deatheaters" he snarled.

"He KILLED Ron!" George added.

Mrs Weasley however, did not glare and shout at Harry, like he thought she would, she merely pursed her lips and closed her eyes for a moment before looking angrily at Fred and George. "He had his heart in the right place" she said a little more calmly. "Unlike the two of you" she added acily.

Fred dropped Harry in shock. "But mum, we never wanted Ron to-" he began clumsily.

"Never, it was Percy we wanted -" George continued pleadingly.

"Your brother, comes back to us, gives us his apologies, wants to be with us and you welcome him back by placing thoes dreadful fireworks in his wardrobe!" Mrs Weasley said in a low scathing voice.

"Get away from me, I'm ashamed to look at either of you" she said bearly above a cold whisper.

Fred and George turned to leave with hunched backs, but Mrs Weasley stopped them.

"Oh and Ron is _not _dead. He's just got a concussion. A couple of days in St Mungo's will make him good as new. Now go to bed, I don't want to see either of you again today."

The kitchen door opened glumly and the twins walked slowly though, shutting the door behind them.

**A.N I wont be updating again today, so I tried to make this chapter long. I hope everyone liked it. Thanks for reading and more is coming your way tomorrow! R&R**

**Daisfunk**


	9. Mungos and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Barry Trotter or anything else to do with a boy wizard with a scar on his forehead. **

**A.N Thanks again for the reviews. I would thank you all individually but you _dont _want a whole chapter for an A.N! lol. So without further delay, here is the next chapter. 16 days to go! My deadline is in 15 days, great. Will be updating frequently.**

**Mungos and Mirrors**

****

Mr Weasley said that everyone could visit Ron in St Mungo's the following day, so at 9AM the next morning Harry was dressed, fed and in the hallway waiting anxiously for the others to be ready. The curtains to Mrs Black were closed and Harry was happy to see that she never shouted insults whenever she heard noises, in fact, she never spoke at all. Harry was glad that he managed to do _something _right. His threat obviously did the trick, everyone soon found the change in Mrs Black and no one needed to whisper in the hallways anymore. Fred and George came rumbling down the stair case, carrying a large box wrapped in brown paper and tried with a piece of string.

"What's that for?" asked Harry, eyeing the box curiously.

Fred tapped his nose and George smiled happily. "This my friend, is for Ron" he said happily.

"After we give him this, he will _have _to forgive us." Fred continued. They set the box down on the floor by the hat stand then looked up at Harry, suddenly serious. "Look Harry-" Fred began quietly.

"We're sorry about-"

"Shouting at you-"

"Not to mention picking you up-"

"We were just mad that Ron got hurt."

Harry didn't say anything for a moment. Hewasn't expecting an apology. He completely understood why they treated him that way.

"Don't worry about it" he replied, feeling slightly happier yet worse at the same time. Did _he _need to get something for Ron too? Would Ron open Fred and George's gift and then look expectantly at Harry? His stomach dropped several inch's. He needed to get him something, fast. Bill, Charlie and Hermione came down the stairs, Harry smiled at them quickly whilst danching past them up the stairs, then Harry looked back at Hermione a second, what did she do to her hair? It was smooth and layed neatly on her shoulders, a closer look would have told Harry she was wearing mascara too. Harry shook his head slightly and continued to run for his room.

"Hi Harry" Ginny said as she bobbed down the upper stair case towards him.

"Oh hi-" Harry said rather distractedly. He had to find something for Ron. Everyone would be leaving soon. He ran into his room and threw open his trunk. Books - _no ron would never want another book._ He shifted the leather bound books aside. His invisibilty cloak - _But that was my fathers. _He carefully placed the cloak on his bed. Then Harry saw the small brown pakage. The two way mirror. Then he got an idea. But maybe Sirius _did _have the mirror with him? But if he didn't...Harry had to look. Where would Sirius put a mirror? Somewhere safe, away from people. Mrs Weasley was calling up to Harry. He had to find it, quickly!

Harry bolted up a futher stair case and wrenched the door open to Buckbeak's room. Buckbeak jumped up alarmed, Harry bowed and waited for Buckbeak to bow too. But once he did, he didn't go up to stroke Buckbeak, he went across to the small dresser across the room. He opened the drawers. _Please be here, please be here._ Then Harry's heart stopped beating, and time stood still. There it was, the other mirror, but what's more, there was a note addressed to Harry on the mirror. It was Sirius' handwriting.

"Harry! WE - NEED - TO - GO!" Mrs Weasley screamed, Harry jumped and stuffed the two mirror's in his pocket and ran down the stairs.

**A.N okay okay okay I know this is really short but I thought it would be a fantastic time to stop for a chapter. Interesting stuff huh? I particularly enjoy the symbolism in this chapter. Well don't forget to review and more is on the way! **

**Daisfunk.**


	10. Presents and tears

Disclaimer: **Not mine. Sorry to disapoint you.**

A.N Sorry for not updating for a while. Went for a job interview today and got the job! Woo hoo! Only tragedy about it is, I start on Saturday 16th of July! (The Day Harry Potter and the Half - Blood Prince comes out!) Oh well, nobody cares about that. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.

The Weasleys, Harry and Hermione travelled on the Knight bus to St Mungos, and it was not long before they were all walking down the clean corridors of the hospital to the room where Ron was staying. Mrs Weasley looked particularly eager to see him and she shoved everyone to the side as she stepped forward and opened the door leading to Ron's room. Mr Weasley, Ginny, the twins follwed, Hermione and Harry exchanged nervous looks before entering.

"Oh Ronnie!" Mrs Weasley cried as she flung herself onto Ron. He had a large bandage around his head and his face was pale. But to Harry's relief his ears burned red as he tried to shrug his mother off. "Mum" he whined. "Get off me". Mrs Weasley wiped her eyes and stood back, then she looked back at Ginny and the twins hissing, "You heard him, Don't get too close, the boy needs _rest_ for heavens sake!" Ron looked around at them with a very confused expression.

"What happend?" He said. Everyone in the room exchanged looks.

"What do you remember?" Ginny asked as she walked a little closer to his side.

Ron seemed to think for a moment. " The bang, the ceiling fell through, Harry -" Ron smirked "Tried to act hero again" Harry felt his face grow hot. He would have argued had Ron not been in hospital because of him already.

"Wait-" Ron said suddenly and angrily he looked at Harry. "You threw me across the room!" he exclaimed. Harry gulped. Mrs Weasley was about to speak but Fred and George interrupted.

"Ron, we have acted like complete prats. So to say sorry we brought you a gift" George declared as he signalled to the large box Fred was carrying. He took it over to Ron's side and place it on his lap. Ron's eyes widened and he grinned. "Not _thats _an apology" he said. Fred and George grinned eviliy and to Harry's surprise Hermione was grinning too. What was it this time? Yet again, they seemed to understand something without talking. To Harry's relief Mr and Mrs Weasley and Ginny were all looking confused. Perhaps he was not the only one who misunderstood. Ron tore open the brown paper and untied the string. Harry was right, it was a box. Ron opened the top and peered inside, grinned happily and shut the top again. "Thanks" he said quietly. Well thought Harry, Fred and George were out of the dog house, now it was Harry's turn. But he didn't want to do it in front of all of the Weasleys.

"Mrs Weasley, could Hermione and I maybe talk with Ron for a second?" Harry asked tentively. He could see Ron frown slightly out of the corner of his eye. Mrs Weasley nodded approvingly.

"Come on, everyone, lets leave these three alone" she said as they all filed out. Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded encouragingly at him before he sat at the chair by the side of Ron. Hermione sat on Ron's other side.

"How er- are you feeling?" He asked awkwardly. Ron didn't answer, he just stared at Harry coldly. Hermione took Ron's hand.

"You're going to be alright won't you?" She asked worriedly. Ron turned to look at Hermione and his expression softened.

"I'll be fine" he said airily as he waved a hand in the air. Hermione whispered something and then leaned in to kiss Ron. Harry turned away, wishing they would ask him to leave first. He still didn't think it was right, those two, going out.

"Ron, I - er have something to give you" Harry said slowly. Ron turned back to Harry his eyebrows raised.

"What's that then?" he asked coldly. Harry swallowed and took out Sirius' mirror. He held it up for Ron to see. This was going to be harder than he thought, even looking at the mirror made a lump in his throat.

"This was Sirius'" he said croakily. He swallowed painfully and tried to control himself. Ron's expression softened slightly. "He- he gave me this one-" Harry pulled out his mirror - " at Christmas, they're two way mirrors, Sirius and my dad had them and they used them to talk whenever they wanted" Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _I will not cry I WILL not cry. _He opened his eyes and saw that tears were falling down Hermione's cheeks. Ron looked wide eyed at the mirror and Harry gave it to him. Ron held the mirror as if it was made of glass and looked back at Harry.

"I'm sorry Ron, I thought I was helping you stay out of danger, I - I have no reason to be alive, deatheaters killing me wouldn't be a problem, but you - " Tears started to blind Ron from view. Harry would not let them fall. "You have a family - people who love you - a girlfriend - your, your prefect and I-" Harry blinked, two tears fell, he wiped them away quickly. Ron was looking at Harry horrified. Hermione was shaking her head. "I'm just a boy who has escaped death loads of times and had everyone close to me die" he finished and looked down. Then cleared his throat and mumbled. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I want you to have the mirror" He made to stand up but Ron had suddenly pulled Harry to him and they embraced brotherly.

"Your a right prat you know that dont you" Ron mumbled as his eyes went red from tears. He cleared his throat and looked away from Harry and Hermione, obviously embarressed. Hermione was crying freely now, she dashed over to Harry and flung her arms around him, much like Mrs Weasley did with Ron earlier. "You're not unloved Harry, you have me and Ron and the Weasleys are practically your family and Ginny-" She broke off and buried her head his his chest.

Harry managed to control himself and patted Hermione awkwardly on the back. He wasn't sure what to do, she was shaking from her sobs and he looked at Ron for help, but Ron just shrugged looking fearful. Hermione let go of Harry and returned to her seat, she held Ron's hands and they looked at eachother for the longest time. Harry took this opportunity to open Sirius' note.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this, I am dead. There are so many things I never got to tell you Harry and I'm sorry that I wasn't around for 13 years of your life. Your father James, would be proud of you. I never said that did I? Yeah he was an idiot for a while, but he grew up and became much more mature than I will ever be. If I am dead, I'm glad, life without James, is no fun. You may look like James but I have realised that you are not like him at all. But that is not something to be unhappy about Harry. You see, you are very much like your mother. Lily was caring and considerate, she also knew how to hex someone into ablivion too. In fact she came very close to doing that to me. But I deserved it, I was and always will be a prat. I realise that now Harry, and I'm sorry for being a rubbish God father. Please take my house and money in Gringotts as a apology. Please don't let my house get into anyone elses hands. I do not want my darling cousin Belatrix to have it. Take care Harry, remember that I am happy, being with James now, is a dream come true. I have given Remus the key to my vault and my house, go to him. Remember that you are never alone and when times seem tough, know that your parents are looking out for you. Chin up kid. Keep going and give old Voldy a big kick for me._

_Sirius Black_

The parchement became soggy as Harry looked up, eyes streaming, he saw Ron and Hermione looking worriedly at him. "What's the matter Harry? Who is the note from?" Hermione asked full of concern. Harry just looked from one sad face to the other, completely lost for words.

A.N Woa a very emotional chapter, actually got me close to shedding a tear. Sniff. Please review.


	11. Shouts and Rash Decisions

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. Not me. **

**A.N Okay, incase you haven't guessed already, this fan fic IS going to be a Harry/Ginny fan fic. Hence why I put them as the two main characters. But I never said that they would get together any time soon. Things are too difficult for Harry at the moment. I should also state that even IF or WHEN they get together, it's not going to be all fluffy and cute. Only on very rare occassions. This story is my version of the 6th book, as I keep saying over and over and over. Which means that this story will NOT be dedicated to Harry's, Ron's or anyone elses' love life. Phew, now I've got that out of the way, here's the next chapter.**

**Shouts and Rash Decisions**

The next few days passed slowly and Harry spent most of the time in Buckbeaks room, reading Sirius' note over and over again. He searched through everything, the drawers, the cupboards the shelves, everything to find something else, another trace of Sirius. But he found nothing. The note did not make Harry feel any happier as he guessed Sirius was thinking. It just made him want more. For a moment it felt like Sirius was alive again. Harrywondered whether Sirius left him something at his house or in his vault.The weak sunlight peered through the small circular window in the room and Harry could see that it was almost dinner time. But he wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to see anyone.

Suddenly something in his pocket grew hot. Harry winced and pulled his mirror. When he looked into it, the mirror immediately cooled and Ron's face could be seen. Harry saw that his bandage had been removed and he looked alot better and he looked like he was back at the house. "Hey, Ron where are you?" He said. Ron grinned happily.

"I'm back" he said simply. He then looked anxious. "Hermione said you've bearly left Buckbeak's room. What's up?" Harry sighed and stared at Ron for a moment. He looked hopeful now. "Can I come in? I'm standing outside the door." he said quickly. Slowly Harry nodded and he heard the door open. Ron came in holding his mirror and Harry watched as he put it in his pocket and cloased the door behind him. Harry turned to Buckbeak and smoothed his feathers. Ron sat down on the floor next to Harry.

"Look Harry, there's only a few more days of the holiday left - " Ron began but Harry looked at him quickly. A few days? Only a few left, that couldn't be right. Since when did summer holidays go past quickly? Ron eyed Harry nervously and swallowed. "We should make the most of our freedom." he said. Silently Harry agreed, remembering very well the plan he had to kill Voldemort once he was back at school. Ron was silent for a minute then he said quietly "Ginny told me about the prophecy". Harry felt his face grow hot. How dare she! "Don't get mad Harry" Ron warned him quickly. "She'sjust worried about you, and frankly me and Hermione were annoyed that you didn't tell us before" Harry felt a pang of guilt but the feeling quickly passed and he continued to feel angry.

"So she's gone and blabbed to Hermione too has she? Who else has she told?" he said bluntly. Ron looked shocked.

"No one" he replied a little unnerved. " Harry-calm down, last time you got mad I ended up in Mungos and I don't want to go back there thanks" Ron said hotly. Harry got up and started pacing the room.

"Alright" he said shortly. "Leave the room then, before a punch your head in" he wanted to throw something, yell, shout and punch. How dare Ginny go and tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy! How dare Ron bring up Harry's mistake again! He was mad that Dumbledore still did not write to Harry, he was mad that Sirius died and reminded him of his death by writing to him! How dare Ron and Hermione go out with eachother, breaking up the trio. "HOW DARE THEY!" Harry roared. He didn't mean to shout aloud but everything was getting too much, he just wanted to run away, run as far and as fast as possible. He noticed that Ron had run out of the room. Maybe Harry _could _run away. Maybe if he just went out and found Voldemort, and just killed him the muggle way. Punch him, beat him, kill him with his bare hands. He could do that. He was angry enough.

Before Harry knew what he was doing he dashed down stairs, scribbled a note to the Weasleys stating he was going for a walk and hurried downstairs to the front door. To his relief no one was around to see him wrench open the door, no one was around to see him run down the street and only a small cat with strange markings around the eyes saw him dash around the corner.

It was time Harry did something. He couldn't sit around and wait, he couldn't go back to school with _them _lot.Voldemort was killing every minute. Harry couldn't pretend he wasn't. He'd find him, Harry thought when he stopped walking suddenly, perhaps he could send Voldemort dreams, through his scar? Bring him to Harry. He continued to walking and passed a large mound of rags that were heaped by the side of a park. He needed to find somewhere secluded. There was a clump of trees further on, perhaps that was an opening to a wood? He made his way further on, fists clenched and eyes squinted.

**A.N I particularly enjoyed writing this chapter, perhaps its because I feel satisfied that Harry is finally leaving that horrible house and he's going out to do something! Please review! More on it's way soon. **

**Ps, sorry for many errors, I have loaded this chapter on the site so many times now, they keep taking away the spaces between words and its really annoying! Sorry again. **


	12. Questions and Visions

**Disclaimer** **Sorry, this does not belong to me. Only the theories portrayed in the story and plot belong to me.**

**A.N Thanks for the reviews people! Keep them coming, It's nice to know there are people out there enjoying my work. (Well okay alot of it is JKR's work, but you know what I mean) I don't have a Beta, in fact I don't know anyone who would like to be a beta for me anyway, especailly since I have a deadline. Only 12 days left. Ahh! Okay I'm going to shut up now and write the next chapter.**

**Questions and Visions**

Harry stopped walking as he reached the edge of the wood. Was he doing the right thing?

_Of course I'm doing the right thing, I'm going to kill Voldemort before he kills anyone else! _A voice said inside his head. But something was nagging the back of his mind.

_Ron and Hermione are right, you have a saving people thing. _

_Your just trying to act heroic. _

Harry gulped but forced himself to continue. Everyone would be happy in the end, when they find Harry clutching Voldemort's dead body.He grinned but stopped suddenly.Wait, thoes thoughts sounded like he wanted glory.

Did he?

_no, no of course not. _

Great, Harry thought glumly as he pushed past a few trees.

_I'm turning into a Schizophrenic._

Harry found himself standing the centre of a clearing. He sat down on the floor and closed his eyes. How was he going to make Voldemort come to him?

He needed to concentrate, imagine Voldemort, send him his thoughts. _I'm here, come and get me. _He held his breath and looked around. The green trees swayed slightly and a small red squirrel scuttled up a tree trunk. But no Voldemort. He closed his eyes again. _come and get me..._

Suddenly Harry found himself in a room full of shelves, dark shelves that held tonnes of strange objects that he had never seen before in his life. Where was he?

He walked across the room towards a small sitting room, there was a fire burning and a portraight on the wall. Harry peered closely at the painting, no, it wasn't, It couldn't be? The portraight was of two best friends squabbling with eachother. They seemed to have just noticed Harry and turned to him. One of the men looked shocked, his hazel eyes wide and the other looked grim,

"What are you doing here?" he snarled. Harry felt himself turn and there was a large mirror hanging on the wall, his tall cloaked figure was skinny, and his deathly pale, spider fingers gripped a wand as he said in a voice not like his own,

"Taking what is mine".

Harry sat up, his scare burning and face covered in cold sweat. He was shaking uncontrollably but stood up. He was Voldemort, he was in his mind, or Voldemort was in Harry's mind. His lungs stopped working momentarily, had he really seen what he thought he saw? Was it possible that, it was all real? He had to find out, but he didn't know where the house was. But he knew who's house it was.

Harry dashed out of the wood again, down the road, round the corner and back towards Headquarters. It was Sirius' house.

Harry stood looking from number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld place. He couldn't see number 12. What was to be done now? Harry thought desperately.

The road was deserted except for the cat sat stiffly on a fence in number 12's garden. There were strange markings on its eyes, Harry's eyes narrowed. He had seen that cat from somewhere before.

Suddenly, it dissapeared and Harry gasped as Professor McGonagall appeared before him.

"Potter" she began severely "Just want do you think you are doing?". She looked around at the deserted street and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"Here" she said as she thrust the parchement in his hands.

"Read this" she continued. Harry looked down at the parchement.

It was Dumbledore's handwriting, saying "The Order of the Pheonix headquaters is at 12 Grimmauld place." Harry read it over in his mind and the frount door suddenly came into view.

Without looking back at McGonagall Harry walked forward and opened the door.

A.N Well I was at a sleepover last night and watched the whole set of the extended version of Lord of the Rings, great movies but got no sleep. groans must sleep. Hope you liked the chapter. Dont forget toreview.

Daisfunk


	13. Riddles and Females

**Disclaimer: Harry isn't mine. Sorry.**

**A.N Well had a nice long sleep after the LOTR marathon and I'm back and ready to type up a few chapters tonight. Can't make any promises though. Thank you so much to all thoes who have put this story on their favourites list, very sweet and was not expected at all. If you have any questions for me please feel free to e-mail me your queries and anyone who would like to be my Beta send me an e-mail, please keep in mind that to be my Beta you must be prepared to work frequently and quickly. But of course, I doubt anyone would want to, unless the idea of reader the chapter before anyone else makes it exciting? lol, I have no idea. Anywho, I've rambled enough, without further hessitation, I present you the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Riddles and Females**

"HARRY POTTER!" Screamed Mrs Weasley as Harry closed the door. He froze on the spot and stared at the plump red headed woman standing before him, hands her on hips.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" She continued angrily, Harry noticed she had his letter clutched in her hand.

"I went for a walk"He tried to say innocently.But he regretted it as soon as he said it, Mrs Weasley's eyes bulged and her face turned red.

"A walk?" She said in a shuddering whisper. She closed her eyes. Harry looked up and could see two extendable ears hanging from the upper staircase.

"You Know Who is back Harry" Mrs Weasley continued quietly. Harry turned back to look at her. She had paled and her eyes were still closed.

"He could have seen you, could have got you, and without your wand he could - could-" She broke off as two tears trickled down her cheeks. Then she pulled Harry to her and hugged him tightly.

"I just don't know _what_ I would have done, if - if something happend" She released him and looked heartbrokenly at him.

"Don't you ever, _ever _do that again" she breathed earnestly. Harry stared wide eyed, he felt a huge feeling of guilt grab his stomach. He shook his head horrified.

"I'm - i'm sorry - M- Mrs Weasley" he stuttered. She gave Harry one last sad look and turned away headed for the kitchen.

Feeling dreadful Harry trudged up the stairs, the extendable ears were gone and he knew that the Weasley children plus Hermione were waiting upstairs for an explanation.

XXXXX

"So you went to a wood to fight You Know Who, even though he could be miles away, tried to send him a message and ended up having a dream about - " Ginny began slowly after Harry had told her, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George what happend when he left the house. Harry interrupted Ginny firmly.

"It _wasn't _a dream, It was real!" Ginny seemed to be trying very hard not to roll her eyes.

"But yeah that's what happend" Harry finished a little foolishly. The whole idea to leave seemed ridiculas now, why didn't he see that _before _he went?

"And you think you were in Sirius' house?" Fred asked with his eyebrows raised. Harry shook his head.

"No, _Voldemort _was at Sirius' house" everyone except Harry and Hermione winced.

"But _why_ would You Know Who want to go to Sirius' house?" Ron asked looking around at them. "I mean, what's the point? And _how _did he know where it was?" he pressed.

"Wormtail." Hermione answered quietly. Ron said a quiet _oh _as Ginny, Fred and George looked at Hermione confused.

"Who is Wormtail?" George asked. Harry, Hermione and Ron exchanged looks, they hadn't told anyone about Ron's rat being an animagus wizard. He just told his parents that he finally died. Which in Ron's opinion, it was true, Scabbers was dead.

"His name is Peter Pettigrew" Ron said carefully. Fred, George and Ginny looked back with blank expressions.

"Peter Pettigrew is dead" Fred said bluntly. "How can he be anything to do with Sirius' house?" Harry sighed, this called for a long story.

"Because" he said wearily, "He's alive." Ginny gasped, she hadn't heard anything yet, thought Harry. "He was an animagus, he blasted that muggle street and transformed into a rat, cutting off a finger so that it looked like murder. He framed Sirius." Fred, George and Ginny looked stunned.

"Lousy piece of scum" George muttered. Fred nodded thoughtfully.

"Thats not all" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her. "Peter Pettigrew was one of the marauders, he was one of Sirius' best friends!" she continued. Fred and George gave Hermione a look.

"We knew that already" They said together. Hermione looked afronted.

"Yeah, well he would have known where Sirius lived, he would have gladly told Voldemort - seriously Ron stop that - where he lived"

Harry looked at the floor, Voldemort wanted him at Sirius' house, or he just wanted to be there, perhaps Voldemort didn't mean for Harry to see what happend. Maybe Harry could see in Voldemort's mind whenever he wanted? One thing was for sure, he needed to get to Sirius' house, before the summer holidays drew to a close. That didn't give much time. He needed to talk to Lupin.

"Is Lupin here?" Harry asked suddenly, the others looked at Harry quickly, as if they had forgotten he was there.

"Oh. Yeah, he is, he's downstairs" Ginny said, she was eyeing Harry carefully.

"Great" He said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"Harry - wait" Ginny said, she got up too and followed him across the room. "I need to talk to you" she said quietly and they left the room together. Harry stopped walking in the hallway and turned round to Ginny arms folded and frowning.

"What is it?" he asked in a low voice. Ginny bit her lip and looked to the right of Harry.

"I'm sorry I told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. I just thought they needed to know why you were acting the way you were, and I knew you would tell them" she said quickly. Harry unfolded his arms.

"How do you know that?" Harry said in a low voice, knowing very well that he didn't want to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Because you refused when I asked you to-" Ginny replied hessitantly. Harry shook his head.

"I refused to tell _Neville_" he said firmly. Ginny looked scandlised. Harry sighed.

"Look here Gin- next time, I don't want you to say anything, when I tell you something, I only tell you, and I don't expect you to go off blabbing - "

"But I dont-" Ginny protested angrily, Harry held up his hand and gave her a warning look.

"No, let me finish." He said firmly and quietly. Ginny stepped back as he leaned in forward. "Next time, you don't say a word. That is _if _there is a next time" Ginny bit her lip and looked cross.

"But Harry I thought we could be - I thought we were-" She stuttered looking everywhere. Harry shook his head.

"You betrayed my trust Ginny, how are we supposed to have _any _kind of relationship if I cant trust you?" Ginny looked up at Harry furious.

"I was _trying _to help" she said coldly.

"Next time don't try, because you'll just mess it up again, and thanks but I dont _need _your help or your pity. So save it for someone who cares" Harry snarled acidly. Then he turned on his heal and walked down the stairs, leaving Ginny hurt and angry behind.

**A.N There we go, another chapter, hopefully it is spaced out enough for you to read. Thank you for reading, and I say it again, please, please remember to review, you're thoughts are appreciated. Keep smiling. **

**Daisfunk**


	14. Portkeys and Forgotten Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I must do this every time, it is very obvious that Harry does not belong to me, but those of you who are fools and don't know, ahem, Harry Potter is not mine. gaps Shock shock, horror, horror.**

**A.N Hey guys sorry for not updating much today. I had a serious case of "Couch potato-itus." But I'm here again, writing more for you lovely people.**

Harry and Lupin weresat in the living room alone after Harry asked to talk to him. Lupin's greying hair was much lighter and there were deeper lines around his eyes. He looked as bad as Harry felt. It was obvious that the death of Sirius affected Lupin just as much as Harry, perhaps more.

"What's wrong Harry?" he asked heavily. He wiped his eyes and gave a deep yawn.

"Sirius said you have something to give me" Harry said carefully. Lupin looked mildly surprised but recovered himself.

"When did he tell you?" Lupin asked, Harry pulled out Sirius' letter and Lupin nodded.

"Ah, that makes alot of sense." he said.

Then he pulled out a wad of parchment and a pair of keys.

"Here you are then" he passed Harry the parchment and Keys.

Harry opened the parchment, it was a map and another letter. This was great, thought Harry, the map told him how to get to Sirius' house. His mind started planning a way to get there, he would get the knight bus tomorrow. Then Harry remembered his promise to Mrs Weasley, well maybe if he left a detailed letter, and promised to be back before long. That would work.

"The map, is a portkey" Lupin said, Harry looked up shocked. This made it much easier for him to leave. But he'd still have to get the knight bus back. Lupin looked at Harry searchingly.

"Harry, don't do anything rash. Now this portkey works on the hour every hour but Sirius' house is not protected. Anyone could find you there." Harry was about to protest but Lupin raised a hand.

"I'll talk to Molly, if you want to, you can go to his house, but I must insist that I go with you." Harry eyes widened then he grinned. He didn't expect that, he thought Lupin would tell himthat he musn'tgo at all.

"Great!" Harry said beaming as he stood up clutching the map and keys. Lupin stood up too and walked towards Harry.

"Don't hold this until I say so" He said as he took the portkey and put it down. "I'll talk to Molly and tell her we're going, we'll leave in ten minuites" Then he left the sitting room. Harry left too, he bounded up the stairs happily and was about to turn into his room when he heard crying.

He stopped, who was it? Loud sobs echoed throughout the hallway and Harry suddenly felt very uncomfortable. He strained to hear which direction the crying was coming from, it was upstairs, he walked quietly up the stairs and strained his ears again for the source, the echos made it difficult, but he soon found that it was coming from Buckbeaks room.

He reached the door to Buckbeak's room and turned the handle quietly. Inside was a small red headed figure crying uncontrollably into another red head's arms, only this red head was a teenage boy.

They had their backs to Harry so he could stay there fora moment. During his talk with Lupin he had completely forgotten about what he said to Ginny.

But as it all came back to him, he found himself smiling grimly to himself. He was not sorry at all for making Ginny cry. She had betrayed his trust, she went off behind his back and told his two best friends about something he should have to them himself. And he was going to tell them! He just needed time. But she ruined it. No he should not apologise, he should not feel guilty. It was right for Ginny to cry, to feel pain, to be guilty.

Harry closed the door and turned around, wondering why he felt depressed. He shook his head, and hurried down the stairs to his room. He needed to get his money, his cloak, a bag and of course his mirror, just incase Ron or anyone else from Headquarters needed him.

Ten minutes later, Lupin and Harry were in the sitting room holding a filthy parchement with Mrs Weasley in the corner looking disaprovingly at the two of them. "You _will _be careful wont you?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes Molly, don't worry, we'll be back before you know it" Lupin said calmly and before Harry could see Mrs Weasley's expression the sitting room went blurry and something pulled at his navel and he was carried away towards Sirius' house. Once everything stopped moving, Harry opened his eyes and pushed his glasses up again. He and Lupin stepped away from the portkey and took a moment to feel steady again.

The room they were in was a living room, with a small brown sofa, wooden floor boards and a large fire place. Harry looked at the painting that hung over the fireplace and his stomach dropped several inch's. His vision was right. "Hey Harry!" One of the two men said happily. The other turned to the first man, then looked back with a shocked expression at Harry.

"Harry? He's Harry? My Harry?" the man said in an unbelieving voice. Harry's mouth went dry. The man looked at Lupin. "Remus? Is he really Harry?" Lupin nodded smiling a little.

"It's good to see you again James and you Sirius" Lupin said heavily. Suddenly Harry felt faint, he sat down and breathed hard. He couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it, It was too much and with that thought he fainted.

**A.N I know your thinking that Harry is weak, but you just put yourself in his shoes, to have two people you loved who died suddenly talk to you as if they were alive? I think you would do the same. More coming up soon. Don't forget to review!**

**Daisfunk.**


	15. Wide eyes and Worries

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine. Sorry.

**A.N: I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated for soo long! There was a family emergency and I was taken to Wales to look after my Sister in law. Anywho, I came back and read the new Harry Potter book and considered giving up on this fan fic. But now I think about it, my plot was quite different to JK's that you guys may actually want to read it still. Anywho I guess I'm just continuing for the sake of finishing the story. I hate to leave one unfinished. So here it is, the next chapter of my Fan fic, Harry Potter and the never ending trials! Enjoy!**

**Wide eyes and Worries**

Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times. Remus was knelt at his side helping him get up. After a few moments Harry looked back at the portraight. No, he wasn't dreaming. It was real. The portriaght was of Sirius and James, they looked like they were in their early twenties.

"Harry, you should sit down" Remus said as Harry absent mindedly lowered himself to sit on the sofa. Remus did the same, whilst looking carefully at Harry. James seemed to recover from his shock and was surveying Harry carefully. "Well you seem to have inherited my good looks Harry" he said proudly. Sirius shoved his shoulder playfully and they both smirked. Harry stared, he seemed to have lost his voice.

"Oh he's got Lily's eyes" James continued as he leaned forwards to see Harry's eyes more clearly. Remus smiled warmly at Harry and Sirirus grinned. Harry wished they would look somewhere else. He was begining to feel nervous.

"So, you're my dad?" Harry asked, knowing what the answer would be. James smiled.

"Yes Harry" he answered softly. Harry felt a lump form in his throat and his eyes began to sting.

"Is there a - a portraight of mum?" Harry asked hessitantly as he looked around, there wasn't another portriaght in the sitting room. Harry turned back to the portriaght and jumped when he just saw Sirius. "Where did-"

"James has gone to his other portraight, it's one of him and Lily" Sirius interrupted. Harry closed his mouth, feeling dazed. So now he was going to meet his mum. "oh" he said quietly. Remus' mouth twitched and he looked at Sirius with a mixture of pity and sorrow.

"What are you looking like that for?" Sirius said irritably to Remus. Harry looked from Remus to Sirius, was it possible that the Sirius in the painting did not know that the real Sirius is dead? Harry wondered.

"Don't you know that you're dead?" Harry asked tentively, he swallowed painfully against the lump in his throat. It was still quite unbelievable that Sirius was talking to him. The man in the painting turned back to Harry.

"Of course I know" He answered "I'm talking aren't I?" he continued. Harry looked confused and looked across at Remus. Who wiped his forehead slowly and sighed.

"Portraights only come to life when the person dies, Harry" he said in a low voice. Harry's mouth formed a perfect o. Before Harry could reply James came back into the portraight along with a woman with long red hair. Harry's eyes began to sting again.

"Mum?" he asked faintly. Lily looked slightly flustered as she flicked her hair behind her shoulders and edged further into the picture. She settled herself between James and Sirius and rolled her eyes when Sirius gave her a cheeky grin and put his arm around her shoulders. But he quickly withdrew his arm when James gave him a look.

Finally Lily turned her brilliant green eyes to Harry and she looked startled for a moment but then her mouth opened slightly and her eyes filled with tears. "oh Harry" she gasped, as tears fell down her cheeks. Harry ran up to the portriaght. He wanted to get to her, but he couldn't. The portraight became a barrier dividing Harry from his parents and God father. Lily sobbed a little then shoved James' arm slightly as she exclaimed "Oh he looks _just _like you James" Harry smiled weakly.

Remus stood up and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at Remus " We need to get moving Harry" Remus said gently. Harry looked wide eyed at Remus, he could not believe that when he finally got the oportunity to talk to his parents and see Sirius again, Remus was making him leave. "Now?" he asked. Remus nodded.

"But-" Harry began but Remus already dissapeared through a door to another room. Harry turned back to look at Sirius, James and Lily.

"I need you to answer one question before I go" Harry said hurriedly to Lily.

"What is it?" she asked softly. Harry swallowed.

"What made you marry my dad? I saw you both in your fith year, you _hated _him!" Harry exclaimed miserably. Lily looked shocked then looked at James, who smiled guiltily. She smiled.

"I never hated him Harry, I'm sure one day you will find out that girls are not as honest about their feelings as boys." she said calmly. Harry felt slightly confused but his face broke out into a grin. "Thanks" he said as he hurried towards the door that Remus dissapeared through.

"Remus?" Harry called out, the room he entered was filled with boxes and was littered with junk and covered in dust. Harry coughed and spluttered as his lungs were filled with dust. Remus appeared holding a large box.

"I've got something to show you" he said calmly and walked through another door to a small study. Harry followed, it was a little less dusty and empty except for a small brown desk that stood beneath a large window. Remus placed he the box on the floor and knelt down beside it. Harry did the same, he looked at Remus inquiringly.

"These are the most precious item's Sirius ever owned. He wanted to give them to you when you were older but I think, considering the circumstances..." He trailed off as he sighed again. He looked grave and there were even more lines on his tired face.

Harry swallowed and nodded to show he understood. After a moment Remus nodded and opened the box. Inside the box was a Diary, a Photo Album and a large basin that looked very much like a penisive. Harry stared at the penisive, he could watch his parents and Sirius grow up, he could watch all of Sirius' memories. This box was indeed very precious thought Harry. He looked up at Remus and smiled gratefully, he couldn't ever remember being more thankful for anything in his life.

Remus smiled sadly at Harry. "You might not like everything you see Harry" he said warningly. "But if you ever need to talk to someone about it - someone who was there, you can always talk to me" he continued. Harry nodded, then a thought came to him.

"Remus, can I take the portraight of Sirius and my dad with me?" he asked hopefully. Remus smiled pitifully at Harry.

"I'm afraid you can't even if I wanted you to." he said. Harry looked down, dissapointedly. "The portriaght is magically sealed to the walls, it cannot be removed" Remus continued. Harry nodded. He picked up the box and they walked back into the sitting room, in silence.

Suddenly a loud bang filled the air and three Death Eaters entered the room. Harry jumped and whipped out his wand. Remus did the same. One of the Death Eaters turned to them. "Crucio" he said wildly. Harry dropped his wand and screamed in total agony, he fell to the floor and writhed, feeling his insides, tear and boil. "Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" Roared Remus, two of the Death Eaters fell stunned, to the ground but the third sent a curse flying back at Remus, who managed to duck just in time. The curse hit the portraight and it burst into flames. Remus sent a curse back at the Death Eater and he finally fell stunned to the floor, next to the other two Death Eaters. The curse was lifted off Harry and he layed panting for a moment before he grabbed his wand and picked up the box again. "Come on" Remus said quickly as he took out the map. He held it out for Harry to touch and within minutes the sitting room was whirling out of sight and Remus and Harry were stood breathing heavily in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld place.

**A.N I tried to make this chapter long to make up for not updating recently. Please review and tell me what you thought of it. More will be up soon. **

**Daisfunk**


	16. Curses and Accusations

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

**A.N Thanks for the reviews. Just to clear things up, James could leave the portraight and enters Lily's because the other portraight was one of him and Lily. There we go. Things are going to get more cute and fluffy. Just a little warning. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Curses and Accusations**

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE! DEATH EATERS ATTACKING YOU! BURNING THE HOUSE DOWN, PUTTING AN UNFORGIVABLE CURSE ON HARRY! REMUS WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? HARRY COULD HAVE DIED!"

Mrs Weasley's screames echoed throughout the house at Grimmauld place, Harry was led in bed listening after Mrs Weasley forced him to lay down after Lupin told her that Harry was hit with the Crucatious curse. (A.N sp?)

The sky grew dark and shadows cast about the room, but Harry did not have to energy to turn on the light swich.

After a few moments Mrs Weasley stopped shouting and there was a heavy silence in the air. Harry layed back panting slightly as he remembered everything that happend.

It felt like a decade ago since he had got mad at Ginny. He spoke to Sirius, met his parents, got given Sirius' penisive, watched his parents and God father burn, got attacked by Death Eaters and shouted at by Mrs Weasley. It was definately a busy day.

"Harry?" A small figure entered Harry's room and walked towards his bed. The room was so dark that he couldn't make out who it was. They sat down on his bed and leant forward to see him properly. Harry's heart stopped dead. It was Ginny.

He suddenly remembered the last things he had said to her and felt his stomach tighten with guilt. They could have been the last words he ever spoke to her. What if the Death Eaters did kill him? She would forever believe that Harry hated her and didn't need her.

Harry swallowed and turned to look at the red headed figure before him. She had tears trickling down her cheeks that glistened in the moonlight that flowed through the window.

"Gin-" Harry began awkwardly as he put his hand under her chin to make her look up. She wiped her tears irritably and look at Harry with a determined face.

Wow thoes eyes were full of strength and character. Harry swallowed and blinked. They looked at eachother for a moment in silence, then, without knowing it, they kissed.

They broke apart and Harry's face broke into a grin. He couldn't help it. But to his horror Ginny still looked unhappy. Was he really that bad at kissing?

He pulled back the covers and swung his legs off his bed. Ginny stood up and sighed. "Harry-" she began seriously but Harry stopped her, he took her hand and led her out of his room.

He led her up the stairs and they both walked into Buck beak's room. After Ginny walked through Harry closed the door and turned to look at her.

"Look Gin-" he began helplessly, he spread his arms and sighed. He just didn't know how to put it. So much happened that he was completely confused.

Ginny took a step forward and looked up at Harry carefully. "What you said to me before you left, hurt" she said in a low voice. Harry looked away.

"I'm sorry" he replied feeling guilty. "I know you won't forgive me-" he began but Ginny put her finger to his lips.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to leave you alone and not bother you like you wanted. But after what happend- I mean, mum told me about the Death Eaters-"

"Yeah I think she managed to tell everyone" Harry added dully.

"You could have died Harry" Ginny said as she stepped closer to him. She was a centimeter away from him. He felt her breath on his neck. He looked down into thoes eyes. They shone in the dark and looked angry and hurt.

Harry swallowed. " Gin I didn't mean what I said before-" Harry began but Ginny kissed him and he seemed to have forgotten what he was about to say.

* * *

The next day Harry awoke with Ron standing over him and talking. "-So Hermione and I are going out today, see you later" he said as he left the room.

Harry shook his head and sat up. Did Ron just say that him and Hermione were going out? As in, outside Grimmauld place? How was that allowed?

Harry dressed and went down stairs for breakfast. Percy, Fred, George and Ginny were sat at the table with Mrs Weasley bustling around the kitchen making breakfast.

Harry sat down next to Ginny and smiled at her. She smiled back then proceeded to eat her bacon and eggs. Fred and George eyed Harry suspiciously.

"Is there something we don't know?" Fred asked as he stopped eating.

"Are you two going out?" George asked quickly.

Harry's eyes widened, how did that get around so fast? However, Ginny remained normal and continued to eat in a dignified manner. Harry could not help but smile with pride.

"That is none of your buisness" Ginny replied simply. Fred and George raised their eyebrows and exchanged looks.

"Oh you think so?" Fred asked in a high voice.

"I believe, Ginny dearest, that it IS our buisness because you are our only sister." George said airily. Harry stayed quiet not sure what to say.

What was happening between them? Sure they kissed last night, but wasn't Ginny still going out with Dean? Fred and George seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"But you're going out with Dean Thomas are you not?" Fred asked accusatively. Ginny merely blinked and looked at the twins calmly.

"No I'm not" she said. Harry's heart leapt. Fred and George looked surprised. "I dumped him yesterday" she continued.

Then she took one last bite of egg and promptly got up from the table and left the kitchen. Harry ran out after her, ignoring the smirks on Fred and George's faces.

* * *

"Gin!" Harry called out as Ginny stopped walked up the stairs. He panted slightly and felt light headed. She smiled slightly and waited patiently for Harry to speak.

"Are you really not going out with Dean?" Harry asked quickly. Ginny nodded.

Harry grinned and took her hands. "Be my girlfriend" he said breathlessly. Ginny raised her eyebrows then laughed lightly.

"I thought you didn't need me?" she said lightly but her eyes looked dangerous.

Harry swallowed and shook his head. "No, Gin, I do need you, I've needed you everyday of my life. I just didn't want to admit it" he said seriously as he took her face in his hands. Ginny looked suspicious.

"Gin, I really like you" Harry said quietly. Ginny opened her mouth slightly and looked shocked.

"I like you too" she breathed. Then she smiled. "And I want to be your girlfriend." she said smiling. Harry grinned lifted her up and swung her round in a circle. At that moment he was the happiest person in the world.

* * *

**A.N Okay this story will be getting quite alot more fluffy, thenI shall continue with the plot. Hope you liked the chapter. It was quite fun to write. Please review.**

**Daisfunk**


	17. Laughter and Living

Disclaimer: **Harry is not mine. Oh well. **

* * *

**Milygo: **Thanks a bunch for all of your reviews, you are a true reader! I love to get feed back and it's nice to feel like someone is appreciating this story! Thanks again. 

**applesollie: **Just before Harry went to Sirius' house he got intoa fight with Ginny and he treated her badly. After being attacked and realising that he could die any day, he felt guitly and has finally allowed himself to have feelings for Ginny. Therefore, he apologised. Hope that cleared things up.

* * *

**Laughter and Living**

Later that day Harry was sat on the sofa in the living room with Ginny leaning on his legs. They were quiet for several hours when Hermione and Ron came bursting in, red faced and laughing.

"- love potions! Ingenious!" Ron said wiping away tears of laughter.

"I particularly liked U -NO - POO! Where do they think up all this stuff!" Hermione exclaimed . Suddenly Hermione and Ron saw Harry and Ginny sat together looking at them with bewildered looks. They stopped dead in their tracks and Ron's face went white.

"What's this?" Ron said angrily. Hermione nudged him warningly.

Harry and Ginny exchanged looks, they hadn't thought about Ron's feelings concerning them. "Harry and I are going out" Ginny said firmly looking at Ron as if daring him to dissagree.

Ron opened and closed his mouth several times apparently at a loss for words. He looked much like a gold fish. He swallowed and glanced at Hermione who was beaming at the two of them.

Then he turned back to Harry and appeared to think for a moment.

"Well, better you than Dean" he said in a low voice. Then he led Hermione to the sofa opposite them and they sat down.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief nd felt his voicecome back. "So where have you two been?" He asked curiously at Ron and Hermione.

"Diagon Alley" Ron answered mildly.

Hermione took off her jacket and brushed her bushy hair aside, Ron was staring at her with a ogling expression. Hermione, however did not seem to notice this.

"We went to Fred and George's joke shop Harry, It's really brilliant!" She said brightly. Ron turned back to Harry.

"Yeah, it was, you'd be amazed at how well it's doing! When we were there, the shop was packed!" he said happily.

"Why were you two in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked curiously. "How were you both allowed?"

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "We're really sorry we didn't go with you, but Dumbledore let us go by floo poweder today." Hermione said in a small voice.

"So when are we going to get our books?" Harry asked looking down at Ginny who shrugged back.

"Mum said you're going tomorrow." Ron answered quietly. He suddenly looked very guilty.

"Oh" Harry said. He felt so distant from Ron and Hermione since they started going out. He could already feel it. Perhaps they don't want to be Harry's friends anymore.

Perhaps they wanted to be alone. Well that was obvious, thought Harry, they wanted to go to Diagon Alley alone. Maybe the trio is finally breaking up.

"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked up. He realised that his face must have shown his thoughts.

"Nothing" Harry replied in a unnatrually high voice. "I'm- really -happy-for -you" he said with much effort. He watched Ron and Hermione exchange looks. There was an awkward silence when Mrs Weasley's voice filled the air.

"GINNY! GET UP HERE THIS INSTANT! YOUR ROOM IS AN UTTER MESS!" Ginny jumped then stood up whilst groaning.

"See you later Harry" she murmured before dissapering through the door. Harry watched her go suddenly feeling even more depressed.

Hermione and Ron walked over to Harry and sat either side of him.

"Is there something wrong?" Ron asked worriedly. Harry shook his head with a false smile.

"No, nothing" he said again in a high voice. Hermione and Ron did not seem fooled.

"We're sorry we haven't spent much time together Harry" Hermione said meaningfully. Ron nodded.

"We'll make it up to you mate" Ron added. Harry smiled falsely again.

"I'm sure you will" he said, why couldn't he just talk properly? Harry thought wishing his voice would go back to normal.

Hermione bit her lip and Ron looked worried. "Honestly Harry, just because Ron and I are going out doesn't mean anything will change-"

"But they already have haven't they?" Harry said through gritted teeth, but part of him was glad that his voice was no longer un natural.

"Okay Harry, you're right, but things will change even more with you and Ginny going out" Ron said with a hint of annoyance.

Harry looked up and contemplated the idea. How would things change?

"We're still here Harry" Hermione said earnestly as she took his hand. Ron clapped his shoulder.

"Where ever you decide to go, or whatever you decide to do, we're with you all the way." he said seriously. Harry looked from Ron to Hermione. They would never know how much that meant to him.

"Thanks" he mumbled.

"No problem, now let's go and have dinner, mum told us to tell you that dinner's ready ages ago" Ron said as they stood up.

"Ok" Harry said thoughtfully,. feeling brighter. Things seemed to be getting better. Harry thought as he Ron and Hermione walked happily into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place.

* * *

**A.N Next chappie is Diagon Alley and the train to Hogwarts. Finally! At this rate I am going to produce a book the size of Goblet of Fire! lol. Hope you liked the chapter. Please please PLEASE review before you go. Thanks alot!**

**Daisfunk.**


	18. Trains and Tears

Disclaimer: exasperated sigh No Harry Potter is not mine neither are any of the other characters mentioned in the Potter series.

* * *

**Milygo: I love your reviews! You're amazin! Glad you like the story, I know I've said it before but I feel like you are the only person who actually _likes _the story. So my friend, I continue to write this fic just for you!**

**Ginny Potter: Thanks alot for the advice. I shall try and make my chapters longer. Can't make any promises though, typing takes time and energy. strokes fingers There's only so much my hands can take! Thanks for reviewing.**

**Kiyda: Thanks, here's more story. **

**As for thoes of you who have read this story and haven't bothered to review, may you all wake up with frog spawn in your hair! Mwa ha ha ha. Nah, only joking, just please, review next time. Even if you want to say "I hate your fic it's rubbish" I would be happy, You all know that I love feed back and I absolutely adore honesty. So review. Okay? Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Trains and Tears**

"Come on Harry! Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is just up the road." Ginny exclaimed as she pulled on Harry's hand while they walked through the brick arch way to Diagon Alley.

Mrs Weasley looked like she was stopping herself from saying something as she looked at the two but Mr Weasley just smiled.

"We'll see you both in an hour at the Leaky Cauldren" he said as he steered a disaprooving Molly Weasley in the other direction.

Harry smiled to himself as he looked back at Ginny who was bouncing up and down on her feet to get Harry to move. "Come _on!_" she said as he tugged and pulled at Harry's hand.

Grinning now, Harry walked along with Ginny down the crowed street towards a brightly coloured shop that was surrounded with a mass of Hogwarts students.

The crowd parted as Harry and Ginny entered the sceen, the students became quiet and whispered to each other as they walked towards the front window. Harry suddenly felt uneasy and became very aware of Ginny's hand in his.

But Ginny held her head high without a trace of a blush and continued to lead Harry into the shop.

* * *

The jokes in Fred and George's shop had them in fits of laughter that lasted almost the whole time they walked around Diagon Alley. Harry bought Ginny an ice cream and they sat outside together, laughing and chatting happily. 

Then they went around the shops hand in hand and after an hour passed they made their way to the Leaky Cauldren in much brighter spirits.

"I can't believe we have to go home already" Ginny sighed as they took a seat at one of the dingy tables in the Leaky Cauldren. Tom hobbled over.

"Can I get anything for you?" he asked as he leered at Ginny. Harry cleared his throat, Tom snapped his head in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, two Butterbeers" Harry said clearly. Tom bowed and turned away to get their drinks. Harry watched him go then turned back to Ginny who was smiling at him. Her eyes were bright and her hair seemed to have it's own shine about it.

Harry swallowed and searched desperately in his mind for something to say. Anything.

Thankfully Ginny broke the silence. "We have to get the train tomorrow" she said mildly. Harry greeted this subject of talk with open arms.

"Yeah, it will be good to get back to school" he said truthfully

"I can't wait for Quidditch season to start" Ginny said.

They talked about Quidditch for quite some time until Mr and Mrs Weasley appeared through the door way. Harry stood up then froze when he saw their expressions. "What the-" Mrs Weasley was red in the face and looked flustered and Mr Weasley was pale and looked concerned.

"Come on" He said hurriedly when he spotted Harry and Ginny. They dashed forward towards the fireplace, Tom the inn keeper hobbled round the counter to Mr Weasley.

"What happened Arthur? Not another attack?" he said anxiously. Mr Weasley looked grave but said nothing. He turned to Mrs Weasley who was taking out floo powder.

Harry stared at the fireplace, surely they couldn't get to 12 Grimmauld place by floor powder? Unless Dumbledore opened it? And if he did, then what happened that made him feel the need to do so?

"Come now Harry, quickly, you know what you have to do" Mrs Weasley said as she urged him to take a pinch of floo powder and step into the fire. Harry did so and Yelled "12 Gimmauld Place" and with one last look at Ginny, he went whirrling away through the many grates, searching for the right one.

* * *

An hour later Hermione, Harry and the Weasleys were sat in the Living room in a very subjued silence. Mr and Mrs Weasley refused to tell them what happened preciesly but what they did say was there was indeed another attack. 

Once again Harry was painfully reminded of the prophecy he had to bring to pass. He had to kill Voldemort, before it got too late.

"Well, I think it is time for bed" Mrs Weasley said firmly as she stood up, smoothed her skirt and took Mr Weasley's hand. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood up too and followed Mr and Mrs Weasley up the stairs towards their bedrooms.

"Goodnight Harry" Hermione said through a yawn. Then she turned to Ron and smiled softly. They kissed briefly then she turned and dissapeared along the hall. Ron looked at Ginny, then at Harry for a moment before nodding curtly and walking into the door opposite them.

Harry looked down at Ginny. " Well Goodnight" he murmured. Ginny stood up on tip toes and kissed him gently.

"Good night" she whispered. Feeling a smile creep along his face, Harry gave Ginny a hug and then watched her walk along the hallway in the same direction Hermione had walked moments earlier. Harry sighed, then entered the room he shared with Ron. Wondering where Voldemort was at that moment.

* * *

"Where's Harry? Arthur, have you seen Harry? HARRY! Oh, there you are, here are you sandwhiches for the train dear, take care and please don't go running after You know Who." Mrs Weasley said hurriedly as she pulled Harry into a back breaking hug. 

Tears began to leak from her eyes and she sniffed when she pulled Ron into her arms after letting go of Harry. To Harry's surprise Ron was tolerant of this and even hugged her back.

"Bye mum" Ron said in a low voice then he turned back and held Hermione's hand. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione got onto the train and leaned out to wave to Mr and Mrs Weasley.

The Hogwarts Express rolled out of the station and sped across London towards Hogwarts. Harry began searching for an empty compartment while Hermione and Ron made their way to the Prefects meeting they had to be at. Ginny followed Harry into a small compartment, and they both sat down.

"Hogwarts here we come" Ginny said brightly. Attempting to cheer Harry up. He smiled but didn't feel any better. His mind was back at platform 9 3/4, usually Ron would never allow his mother to show affection in public. All of the other student's parents were sobbing and holding their child as if it was the last time they would see them. And Harry was sure that for some, it would be the last time.

Voldemort had to be killed. Along with all of his followers, the stupid Death Eaters that kill for fun and for the sake of blood. But Harry wasn't sure how to kill Voldemort, his wand could not fight against Voldemort's. Perhaps he would have to kill him the old fashioned way, or the muggle way.

Harry looked out of the window and watched the trees go whirrling passed. His mind was a mess, he couldn't take the glum silence that followed him, the whispers of another attack, and yet again the hopeful wide eyes that followed his every move, as if expecting him to do something.

Well of course they would. Harry was the "Chosen one" or so the Daily prophet said. Harry grimanced and felt sick. The wizarding world had gone mad, as if Harry could do anything. He couldn't kill Voldemort. But he knew that he must.

"I know what you're thinking" Ginny said seriously, snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Slowly and reluctantly he looked at her. She was beautiful, her red hair fell down to her shoulders in soft waves and her blue eyes caught his and suddenly everything became mute.

He no longer heard the train rolling noisily along the railway track, or the chattering students in other compartments, he couldn't hear his thoughts, or Ginny's voice. He watched her mouth moving. Yes she was definately talking to him, but he couldn't hear her.

"Are you even listening to me?" Ginny hotly. Harry jumped at the sudden noise and came back to reality.

"What?" he said half heartedly. What just happened?

Ginny tutted and rolled her eyes. "You don't have to talk to me about it, I'm just telling you that I understand" she said.

"How do you understand anything I'm going through?" Harry snapped, feeling nettled. Did Ginny have to kill Voldemort? Did anyone expect _her _to fight off Death Eaters and keep the magical community safe? Did _her _Godfather get killed last summer? No. Ginny did not understand.

"I've known you since my second year at Hogwarts, I've seen everything you've gone through. It doesn't take alot of brains to guess how you're feeling right now" Ginny said defiantly. Harry swallowed. She did have a point. But some sort of pride within him refused him to give up.

"You have no Idea" he said through gritted teeth glaring at Ginny. _Why did she have to be so darn beautiful? _he thought angrily as he watched her eyes blaze with anger.

"Every school year you have fought Voldemort, he killed your parents and left you with the Dursleys. Then you find Sirius, who turns out to be your Godfather and the closest thing to family you have. You've watched Cedric Diggory die and feel guilty because you think it's you're fault. Then, because of you're own stupidity, Sirius get's killed and you feel even more guilt for that. Everything is changing around you, Ron and Hermione seem more distant with you and you always have that feeling like you have to kill Voldemort and that scares the heck out of you" Ginny took a breath.

Harry just stared at her, dumbfounded. _How on Earth did she know all that? _He wondered why Ginny always seemed to understand.

"I'm a burden aren't I?" Ginny said almost to herself. Harry snapped his head up.

"No - you're not" he began. Ginny shook her head.

"I know you want to be alone, when you fight Voldemort, you have too much to worry about than to think about a relationship" she continued. Harry shut his mouth. Again, Ginny knew exactly what he was thinking.

"This Summer has been great Gin, but now we're at school, I know that sooner or later he will come for me. Something is gonna happen Gin, and you know it" Harry said slowly. Ginny looked grim. Harry took Ginny's hand and looked meaningfully into her eyes. "I think I love you Ginny, and if Voldemort did anything to you-" he broke off. His eyes stung and he suddenly lost the ability to speak.

Ginny nodded. "I wont go anywhere Harry, I'll still be here. I'll wait for you." she said. Harry shook his head.

"I can't ask you to do that" he said huskily

"You haven't. I do it because I want to" she said firmly.

They stared at eachother for a moment when the compartment door slid open and they both looked up to see two people standing in the door way.

* * *

**A.N Well I hope this satisfied everyone, this is officailly the longest chappie I have typed so far. I know this is alot like Harry Potter 6 but I had to put alot of this stuff in, for the plot. Now, review please. I beg of you. **

**Daisfunk.**


	19. Hexes and Cheers

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

* * *

**A.N :Screams with delight: Oh thanku lots n lots for the reviews! I'm feeling the love here! You guys are amazing! I'm so pleased that you like my story!Even though Ithink it's a little dull at the moment, I promise that now everyone is at Hogwarts thingswill get more exciting!**

**Cait Cait: **woa I'm, liking the enthusiam here. Yes I agree, Ron is a hot little red head! He's my favourite character. We'll see more of him later on, but I don't want to give anything away so I'll stop there. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jay UK: **Thanku for enjoying my story and here's the next chapter for you! I hope it was worth the wait!

**Milygo: **Yeah I know Ginny has brown eyes. I just wanted to make her have blue eyes in stead. And you were right about her knowing Harry before, but I was referring to when he saved her and started to get to know her.

**To the other reviewers thanks a lot for the reviews um, I just want to let everyone know that I do know that Ginny's full name is Ginerva or however you spell it. So I'm not sure why some people think I don't. Perhaps I need to read my fic and see where I have written her name wrong...anyway sorry about the huge delay but I had major writer's block. Oh well. **

* * *

**Hexes and Cheers**

"Well look who it is, Scar head and a muggle loving Weasel." Drawled Malfoy as he and Pansy Parkinson stood in the doorway smirking at the two. Harry felt his face grow hot.

"Get out Malfoy" he said headedly. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Or what Potter? You'll kiss me?" he asked. Pansy giggled.

"GET OUT" Harry roared his wand raised. Hexes flew everywhere Harry was quite sure who cursed who. But he found Pansy and Malfoy sprawled on the floor covered in bat wings. Ginny stood by the side of Harry her eyes blazing and cheeks flushed.

"Wow Gin" Harry said amazed. He made a mental note to never get on the wrong side of Ginny Weasley.

Ginny smiled and helped Harry roll Malfoy and Pansy out into the hall way, Harry then slid the compartment door shut and they both sat down, chest heaving and laughing.

Harry and Ginny spent the next hour in silence and Harry watched the trees and hills whirl passed as the Hogwarts Express rolled through the countryside towards Hogwarts. The countryside was much wilder than near London when the compartment door slid open again and Hermione and Ron came in, their Hogwarts cloaks billowing behind them.

"Sorry we took so long-" Hermione said as she took a seat. Ron collapsed at Harry's side and shut his eyes.

"That meeting was so long-" he whined, Hermione gave him a dissaproving look.

"But it was necessary Ron, with all the new security and rules we needed to discuss-"

"- Yeah yeah whatever Hermione, I'm too tired to have a 3rd degree right now" Ron said heavily as he sat up to exchange looks with Harry, like they usually did. Harry however was interested in what Hermione had to say.

"New security? Like what?" he asked, Hermione sat up in a dignified way and gave Ron a look of triumph before answering Harry's question.

"There are going to be dragons at the gates and Dumbledore himself has placed all sorts of new spells over Hogwarts to keep Death Eaters out. We all have to be checked when we arrive too." she said informally.

Dragons, thought Harry, well at least Hagrid will be happy.

"Yeah but guess _who's _doing the searches" Ron carried on with a pained expression.

"Please don't say Snape, I don't want _his _slimy hands anywhere near me!" Ginny said repulsed. Ron shook his head darkly.

"No" he said. "It's Filch" Ginny and Harry made noises of alarm and horror.

"No way-"

"As if he could do anything-"

"He's a squib! How could he turn away a Death Eater?"

"I know" Hermione said darkly. "But Hagrid will be on patrol at the gates too" she continued a little brighter.

"What about inside Hogwarts?" Harry began "Have they done anything to stop people from coming in using other ways? Like floo or aparation?" Harry asked.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Will you _ever _read Hogwarts: A History?" she asked exasperatedly. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry shrugged.

"There's no point, you know it by heart anyway Hermione" Harry replied.

"You _can't _aparate in or out of Hogwarts! They've disconnected Hogwarts from the floo network and all of our mail will be read and searched." Hermione said.

"It's all getting serious isn't it" Ginny said quietly. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"Are we there yet? I'm starving!" Ron whined. Hermione looked both shocked and annoyed.

"Ron!" she exclaimed in a way that reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley.

"What?" Ron asked innocently.

"Seriously, you have no idea when to be serious do you?" Hermione said dissaprovingly. Ron shrugged and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'd thought you figured that out ages ago" Ginny said amused.

"Hey! That's not fair I know when to be serious!" Ron protested as he sat up in his full height." I'm _seriously_hungry right now!" he continued indignately.

Ginny smirked and exchanged looks with Hermione who tutted her disprooval but didn't say any more on the subject.

"We'll be there soon, you two had better put on your robes" she murmured.

Harry opened his trunk and dragged out his Hogwarts Robes when a small letter fell out. It had the Hogwarts crest on. Intrigued Harry picked it up. It was small but bulky and quite heavy.

"What's that?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione and Ron peered over his shoulder to get a better look at the envelope. Harry shrugged. "I guess I missed it when I read the Hogwarts Letters" Harry replied. He broke the seal and pulled out a card, a small shiny badge fell out onto his palm. It had a elaborate design on the front of a snitch with the letter "C" on it in black. The card read:

"Mr Potter, I am pleased to inform you that you will be Quidditch Captain for the Griffindor team this year. Congratulations. Proffesssor. M. McGonagol."

Harry's heart leapt. He was quidditch captain. "Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed after she saw the shiny badge still in his hand. She flung her arms around his neck and beamed. Ron clapped him on the back. "Well done mate" he said impressed and Ginny just smiled serenely.

"I guess I'll have to call you "Captain" from now on" she said jokingly. Harry laughed and felt his mood lifting as he draped on his Hogwarts robes and carefully pinned on his badge.

* * *

Half an hour later Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry were sat along the Griffindor table in the Great Hall awaiting for the sorting ceremony to begin. Harry scanned across the head table for a new face. But he found an empty seat instead. "I can't see the new Defence Against the Dark arts teacher" Hermione said as she followed Harry's train of sight. 

"Maybe Dumbledore couldn't find anyone?" Ron said

"Unless he finally let Snape-" Ginny began but Harry shook his head.

"- he wouldn't, Dumbledore isn't that stupid" Harry said firmly.

Before they could further their conversation the large line of first years entered the hall and waited for Professor McGonagol to call out their name. Before she did however, the sorting hat began to sing,

Greetings I am the sorting hat,

The wisest hat of all

For 6 months alone I have sat,

But now I'm in this hall.

I'm sat here all alone,

quiet as a mouse,

put me on and don't you moan,

for I shall put you in a house.

Whether you are big and buff

or perhaps a little bit din,

I'll place you in Hufflepuff,

Ravenclaw or even, perhapsSlitherin

But if you are a person of awe

Maybe a person of wonder,

I will put you in Griffindor

and there wont be any blunder

A word from the wise,

I give to all

sever not any ties

and do not duel

for dark times are ahead

so stay loyal

or you may find yourself dead

when you could have been Royal

Time waste not!

Put me on

I'll tell you what

my song is done!

Cheers filled the Hall as the sorting hat fell quiet and Professor McGonagol stood up and unrolled a piece of parchement, ready to call out the first person.

"Ablemton - Charlotte" she called out. A small red haired, skinny girl sat on the stool and waited for the hat to choose which house she was to be in. The hat was quiet for a moment, when,

"RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted. The girl beamed and jumped down from the stall and placed the hat down, before running to the cheering Ravenclaw table.

And so the sorting continued until "Zebee Andrew" was sorted into Slitherin, and Dumbledore stood up to quiet everyone down.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" he said happily " There is a time for eating, and that time is now!" he sat down and Ron along with all of the students roared in appoaval as the plates filled with food and they dug into everything.

* * *

**I know I know, it's short but I promise you that the next chapter will be up very soon! Please don't forget to review!**

**Daisfunk**


	20. Anouncements and Apologies

Disclaimer: Harry is not mine.

* * *

**Okay, the hit count is off the charts and I'm getting one review for every 41 hits! Come on people! I know you're reading and not reviewing! tut tut tut. Anyway, without further delay, the next chapter. As promised.

* * *

**

**Anouncements and Apologies**

Ron piled his plate high with drum sticks, mashed potato, roast potatoes, corn on the cob, carrots and sausages, then he took the gravy boat and poured nearly all of it's contents over his food. He rubbed his hands together happily and took no time in admiring the mound of food on his plate before picking up his knife and fork and guzzling it all.

Hermione looked at Ron for a moment, untterly replused, but then shrugged and continued to cut up her potatoes and ate her food in a highly dignified manner.

Harry laughed to himself, whether they meant to or not, Ron and Hermione had turned back to their usual selves and this made Harry feel much happier.

Suddenly Hermione squealed and sat bolt upright. Ron and Harry jumped at this sudden movement and turned their heads to see what she was looking at with wide eyes.

A mousy haired man entered the hall, he had a good natured face and a sweet counternance about him, his hair was slightly grey and he had lines on his face, but he smiled kindly at Ron, Hermione and Harry who were all waving happily and enthusiastically at him. He walked to the head table and took the empty seat after giving Dumbledore a smile anda kind nodat Professor McGonagol.

Harry stared wide eyed. This was brilliant, he thought. Lupin, Remus Lupin was going to be their Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher again. He grinned and turned his head to look at Malfoy who - as he had guessed - was scowling at Lupin as if to say "What are _you _doing here?" Harry turned to speak to Ron and Hermione but Hermione put her finger to her lips and looked at Dumbledore who had just stood up.

"Now all of our tummies are well fed and happy, I may take this opportunity to say a few things." he cleared his throat and the hall was completely silent.

" Filch the Caretaker has asked me to inform all of you that anything from Weazley Wizarding Wheezes is banned from being used between classes, along with the long list of banned items on his list - which can be viewed on his door -" The corners of his mouth twitched as he said this. "I would like to announce our guest, Remus Lupin, who will be staying with us for a few weeks-"

Harry's heat dropped, Lupin _wasn't _the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?

"- Also, after no such luck in finding anyone to fill the position of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, I have decided to fill the post myself" Harrys face lit up, Dumbledore! He smirked as he saw Snape look soarly at Dumbledore. There was a burst of applause and it was apparant that Harry, Ron and Hermione were not the only ones excited about Dumbledore being their teacher.

"The lessons will be great! Dumbledore could teach us loads this year!" Hermione said breathlessly.

"Yeah, he pobably will tell us to put our books down and do something active!" Ron said, Hermione seemed slightly troubled by this comment. Dumbledore signalled for the students to be quiet and everyone fell silent.

" Also, a note to the first years and a reminder to the older years - Forbidden Forest is out of bounds and not to be entered without a teacher. Spells are not to be used in the halls between classes and it must be noted that the third floor corridor is once again out of bounds, and no Hogwarts student is to enter there and expect to come out alive"

Dumbledore looked around the hall with a piercing look. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous looks before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Now" Dumbledore said, his twinkle back in his eye. "Time for bed. Prefects, may I ask you all to escort you're fellow houses to their dorms and may I see Head Boy and Head Girl after everyone has left. Thank you." The hall suddenly burst into noise when every student got to their feet and started chattering to eachother as the prefects called for their houses.

"First year Griffindors! First year Griffindors this way please!" Hermione called over the crowed. She nudged Ron who was staring at the students in a bored sort of way.

"What? Oh, MIDGIT GRFFINDORS! You lot! Get over here!"

"RON!"

"What? They are! Oh look, they're coming too! Ha ha! They _are _midgits!"

Harry was going to make hisway to Lupin, but hewas deep in conversation with Dumbledore. So Harry turned around and continued to walk towards Griffindor common room alone.

He passesd a few stray first years who looked curiously at Harry, one of them pointed at his scar and whispered to the others. Harry shrugged this off and continued up the large stair case towards Griffindor tower. Once he got there he saw Neville Longbottom waiting outside of the portraight. "Oh hello Harry" he said good naturedly.

"Hi Neville" Harry said, he noticed that Trevor was in his hands, trying to escape. "How was your summer?"

Neville looked down and smiled faintly. "Oh, well...yes...it was nice" he said in a falsely bright voice. Harry swallowed, he understood that Neville must have been replaying the events of last year over in his mind the whole time. Neville looked up and seemed to understand what Harry was thinking.

"I just feel guilty, I mean, _she _tortured my parents and if I killed her then that Sirius Black would be alive..."

Neville's words hit Harry squarely between the eyes. He had _never _thought it was Neville's fault! He shook his head.

"No, it's not you're fault Neville, I never-"

"I know you wouldn't think that. I'm just really sorry. And I wish I did have the strength to-"

"You do, but you could have been sent to Azkaban, so it's good you didn't" Neville looked down again. His face pale and his grip on Trevor increasing by the minute. Trevor croaked loudly and Neville suddenly loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry Harry" Neville whispered. Harry put his hand on his shoulder.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" he replied firmly. "Don't even think it" Neville smiled a nodded.

"Thanks Harry" he said as Ginny Weasley appeared at Harry's side. Harry swallowed and looked at her.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. I really hope you liked the chapter. Review! rEvIeW! REVIEW!**

**Daisfunk**


	21. Puzzles and NEWTs!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is my property. I was the first person to think up the idea and JKR was at my house when she took my manuscript and stole the story from me...any one actually buying this? lol. Hope not, I'm just trying to liven up this Disclaimer! Ahem, for your information, Harry Potter is definitely NOT mine!**

**

* * *

**

**A.N I am so so sorry for not updating, the fanfiction site wouldn't let me download any documents or edit them, even yelling, screaming, bashing the keyboard and throwing tantrums didn't get it to work. But now, finally I can do it! Woo hoo! Here we are the next chapter.

* * *

**

Neville looked between the two of them and awkwardly said "beensprout" to the fat lady and entered the common room through the portraight hole, Harry and Ginny followed but bumped into each other as they tried to climb in at the same time.

They laughed nervously and motioned for the other to pass.

"Oh this is silly" Ginny snapped after a few minutes of this.

Harry laughed too as he relaxed a little.

"What's wrong with us anyway? We're still friends right?" she carried on.

"Yeah, yeah we are" Harry said, feeling a little disapointed. He signaled for Ginny to go through and she did, Harry followed letting his smile disappear as he thought about Ginny.

The room was filled with noisy griffindor students as they crowded around the fire and chattered to each other.

Ginny turned around briefly to give Harry a smile before dissapearing up the stairs towards the girl's dormatries.

Harry sighed and stood there when Ron and Hermione appeared followed by a croud of first year Griffindors, through the portraight hole.

"Girls dormatories to the left, Boys to the right, now off you go" Hermione said to the first years, she eyed Ron, who was yawning, he saw the look on her face and coughed.

"Er right, Night everyone" he said gruffly then he smiled innocently at Hermione who huffed and with a small smile at Harry she walked the length of the common room and hurried up the stair case towards the Girls Dormatories.

Ron watched her go with a mixture of disapointment and disbelief. He looked at Harry slowly. "She always gives me a kiss goodnight, what's got into her?" he asked.

Harry shrugged and together they walked through the noisy common room and made their way to the stair case. Harry suddenly felt exhausted and couldn't wait to crawl into his four poster bed and relax. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Harry was the first to wake the following morning. He was so tired that he forgot to draw the curtains on his four poster bed, so the sunlight shone through the window waking Harry in the early hours of the morning. 

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, Neville's usual snores filled the air and Ron's heavey breathing acted as an accompliment. Dean and Seamus' cutains were closed and Harry guessed they were asleep. He crept out of bed, tip toed to the window and poured a glass of water for himself.

He looked out at the grounds with a sigh of satisfaction, he was finally home again. Far off near the gates Harry could just make out two very large beasts, he supposed that they were the dragons Ron and Hermione had told him about on the train.

Suddenly questions filled Harry's mind and he was overcome as he thought about all of the mysteries. Who would look after the dragon's whileHagrid took his classes?

Why was Remus Lupin at Hogwarts?

How on Earth would Dumbledore find time to teach Defence Against The Dark Arts and deal with his Headmaster duties AND the Order?

Dissatisfied that he couldn't alone find any answers Harry turned away and frowned at Ron's four poster bed. Then he shrugged, perhaps everything will be clear at breakfast. Proffessor McGonagol would give out the time tables afterall, and perhaps he could talk to Remus...

* * *

"Are you alright Harry? You look awful!" Hermione said after she asked him to hand her the milk jug. Harry sighed and waved a hand a side as if nothing was wrong and handed her the milk. 

"Didchuavnyadeamsastight?" he said as he sprayed the table with Toast and cereal. Hermione and Harry jumped back and Hermione proceeded to roll her eyes and mutter "Scurgify" and the table was clean again. Ron swallowed.

"Did you have any bad dreams tonight?" he asked again looked concerned. Harry shook his head. No he hadn't even had normal dreams.

Proffessor McGonagal reached the Griffindor table and handed the time tables. Harry looked down at his and noticed that there were far less subjects he was studying but far more classes than usual.

"Great" Ron said as he looked from his time table to Harry's. "We're in all the same classes! Oh and look- we even get study lessons, this is gonna be such an easy year!" Ron said as the owl post arrived. Hermione pursed her lips as she looked between Ron who was stretching in a relaxed manner to Harry who was suddenly grinning dispite himself.

"I think you're both forgetting something" she said severly. Ron looked baffled for a moment but then his eyes widened and he looked anxiously at Harry.

"She's right, we've got Quidditch again and you're captain. That means you can shove me off the team" he said in mock worry. Harry laughed. But Ron suddenly turned serious.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked as he saw his troubled face. " You don't seriously think I would do that do you?" Ron looked far away.

"What if I mess up again, I've played hardly any Quidditch all summer"

"-But you'll get better during practices!"

"-I'm Rubbish!"

"NEWTs!" Hermione screamed suddenly. Her face was almost hysterical. Harry and Ron stared at her. It seemed like time had stopped and Harry's heart had stopped beating.

How could he have forgotten about NEWTs? Slowly everything started to go back into function in his brain. Ron however looked lamely at Hermione and had paled.

Satisfied with this response Hermione smiled grimly. "There you are worrying about Quidditch when this is the begining of out NEWTs. This year is going to be worse than OWL year. Much worse." She said coldly at the two of them.

She looked at her watch. "Now if you don't mind, we have Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson and I think we should go and get out bags." she stood up and Harry and Ron watched her walk away in stunned silence.

Finally Ron turned to Harry, face pale, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. "You don't think she really mean't that do you? That its going to be worse?" he said in a weak voice.

Harry didn't reply he was too busy thinking about what she said. He looked down at his time table. It was indeed Defence Against the Dark Arts first lesson, and he did not want to be late for that. 

"Come on" he muttered to Ron and they both dashed out of the hall following Hermione's footsteps.

* * *

**Replies **

**Jeefus: -what a cool name. It Rhyms with Remus! lol. Anyway thanks for you review I'm sorry I haven't updated fast but I got major problems with this chappie and wasn't sure how to go about writing it. Oh well, I hope it's not too terrible to read.**

**Milygo: Thanks for finding time to read my fic. lol I know what that's like, if you don't update your fic like every day it gets forgotten! lol. Yes the plot is finally being uncovered slightly, but unfortunately this chapter does not answer many questions, just asks more. lol, don't worry next chapter will be longer and more informative. -Thanks again:)**

**griffindor-girl::Blushes: I love your kind of reviews. Short and sweet. Thank you. **

**Kiri Ainslie: Ah yes, my blonde little friend. Well I think this Chapter was written for your mind. lol. Thanks for reading the fic.

* * *

**

**Next Chapter Preview** (I'm doing this because it won't be out for a week)

"Goodmorning everyone!" Dumbledore exclaimed with open arms as he smiled at the class. Harry and Ron beamed at eachother.

"Books away, you won't be needing them this lesson, today I'm going to teach you something Uncle Alfie taught me when I was your age, which I daresay, was a few years ago" he added with a twinkle in his eye. The class laughed lightly...

* * *

"Harry! HARRY POTTER! Look everyone! IT'S THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"Er- you better run" Ron said as he gave the crowd of first years who were running in his direction a strange look. Harry nodded and swung round and ran in the other direction...

* * *

"Remus! Why are you at school?" Harry asked curiously, he was bursting to know all week. Remus sighed, looked around and closed the door.

"Alright Harry" he began seriously " What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You musn't tell anyone - not even Ron and Hermione" Harry swallowed but nodded. Why musn't Ron and Hermione know?

* * *

Harry lay there trying to fall asleep, but no luck. Neville's snores filled the air and Harry knew that there was no way he would fall asleep tonight. Suddenly an idea sprung to his mind. He dashed out of bed and crept to his trunk, opened it and pulled out the large silvery basin.

It was time to face Sirius and his father again...

* * *

So until next time...REVIEW!

Daisfunk


	22. Spells and Bites

Disclaimer: HARRY IS NOT MINE!

**Sorry it's been so long. Here's the chappie.**

**Chapter 22. Spells and Bites**

Half an hour later Ron and Hermione along with Harry, Neville and Seamus were sat side by side on the very front row of the Defence Against the Dark arts classroom.

The room was filled with excited talk and picked out their books for class, hoping they would be asked to put them away again.

Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore strode in wearing long deep purple robes that fell slightly open, revealing his long silvery beard that tucked neatly into his belt. Dumbledore smiled graciously at the class.

"Good morning everyone!" Dumbledore exclaimed with open arms as he smiled at the class. Harry and Ron beamed at each other, Hermione however looked searchingly at Dumbledore with suspicion in her eyes.

"Books away, you won't be needing them this lesson" Dumbledore continued, the class joyfully threw their books into their bags and sat up again.

Dumbledore strolled to his desk and placed his wand on it. He surveyed the class over his half moon spectacles before winking at Harry and standing straight.

"Today I am going to teach you something Uncle Alfie taught me when I was your age, which I daresay, was a few years ago" he added with a twinkle in his eye. The class laughed lightly.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself then suddenly looked serious. "This spell will repel the cruciatus curse" he said.

Harry sat bolt up right and widened his eyes along with the rest of the class. Ron gasped, Neville flinched and looked at Dumbledore with awe and Seamus was listening to Dumbledore aptly.

Hermione however pulled a face and pushed her hand up into the air.

"Excuse me Professor" she said loudly. Even though her voice was strong her eyes looked slightly fearful. The class stared at her amazed. Dumbledore merely smiled serenely and inclined his head to her as if to say "Go on..."

Hermione lifted her nose a little higher and said. "There is no way to repel the Cruciatus curse!" she said defiently. 32 pairs of eyes glared at Hermione including Harry's. How could Hermione question Dumbledore? He's the greatest wizard in the world!

Dumbledore however, did not frown, glare or even look put out. He merely continued to smile politely as he gave a slight chuckle. "Miss Granger is right of course" he said after a moment. Everyone, including Harry turned their heads abruptly to look incredeously at Dumbledore.

" I mean this spell will repel the _effec__ts _of the Cruciatus curse! It merely stops the victim from feeling pain" Dumbledore continued. Hermione's face relaxed and she looked relieved. "Oh" she said. The class smiled grimly at her and turned back to Dumbledore, eager to learn the new spell.

"The spell is easy enough, one must wave their wand down themselves like this-" Dumbledore waved his wand down the length of his body and straightened up again " - and say Jellicum" The class oooed and ahhhed.

"Now, if everyone could take their wands out, we will all practice together.

* * *

Later that day Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. They were talking about the Jellicum spell. 

"This is fantastic! Now everyone is safe from the Crucio thingy" Ron said happily as they passed a group of third years, who whispered and pointed at Harry.

He was used to this and merely continued to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"With Dumbledore teaching, everything will be great" he said confidently.

He looked over to Hermione expecting her to nod or add a comment but she didn't. Instead she frowned and suddenly stopped walking as she stomped her foot on the ground. Ron and Harry stopped walking, alarmed.

"Hermione are you-" Ron began hessitantly but Hermione interrupted.

"I just can't work it out!" she exclaimed. Obviously annoyed. Ron and Harry exchanged looks.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. Hermione looked around and they huddled closer to each other.

"Dumbledore should be running the Order and having meetings with the Minister of Magic, what's more, he really needs to start finding ways to kill You Know Who" she said in a whisper. Ron flinched and she gave him a hard look. Harry however, thought Hermione had a point and did wonder how Dumbledore would find time to teach.

"Maybe Dumbledore thinks this is more important." Ron said as he shrugged. Hermione looked as if she was trying not to roll her eyes.

"Or maybe-" Harry began as a thought suddenly entered his head, he lowered his voice as footsteps approached. "Maybe he's using a time turner" Hermione opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted by a rather excited scream.

"Harry! HARRY POTTER! Look everyone! IT'S THE CHOSEN ONE!"

"Er- you better run" Ron said as he gave the crowd of first years who were running in his direction a strange look. Harry nodded and swung round and ran in the other direction.

* * *

Harry slowed down his pace when he finally lost the first years and tried to regain his breath. He placed his hands on his knees and panted for several minutes when he noticed Remus Lupin walking towards him. 

"Hello Harry" He said lightly. Harry straightened up and considered whether to take this opportunity to talk to Lupin.

"Well see you later Harry-" Remus continued unsurely as he looked at Harry slightly concerned as he walked passed. He had walked a few steps when Harry dashed up to him and grabbed his arm. Remus turned back alarmed and looked at Harry, confusion in his eyes.

Harry had to ask.

"Remus! Why are you at school?" Harry asked he was bursting to know all week. Remus sighed, looked around and closed the door.

"Alright Harry" he began seriously " What I'm about to tell you is top secret. You musn't tell anyone - not even Ron and Hermione" Harry swallowed but nodded. Why musn't Ron and Hermione know?

"I am here under Dumbledore's orders. He wants me here for extra security and to stay here when he goes away"

"When will Dumbledore-"

"You don't need to know that Harry"

"Why can't I tell-"

"Because I'm also here to protect the students from a dangerous werewolfwho has been leading many of my kind astray. You musn't tell Ron and Hermione this, because the werewolf has bitten Bill Weasley"

* * *

Harry walked back to the Griffindor Common room feeling subjued and shocked he could not take in all of the information. Dumbledore might be using a time turner to do everything he needs to at school but he will be going away, leaving Remus to babysit the school, Remus is protecting everyone from a dangerous werewolf that has bitten Ron's older brother. What's more, people think he is the chosen one. There was too much to think about.

A few hours later Harry lost a rather vicious game of wizards chess with Ron and decided to go to bed. It was getting late and he couldn't think straight with all of the chatter. He slouched up the stairs, feeling dreadful and forced himself to fall onto his four poster bed.

He lay there trying to fall asleep, but no luck. Neville's snores filled the air and Harry knew that there was no way he would fall asleep tonight. Suddenly an idea sprung to his mind. He dashed out of bed and crept to his trunk, opened it and pulled out the large silvery basin.

It was time to face Sirius and his father again...

* * *

**Replies**

griffindor-girl12: Thanku so much! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

emmaline of trebond: I hope this chapter meets your expectations. :bites nails:

my.heart.has.died.way.past.beating: Oh wow you're so lovely! Thanku :wipes happy tear:

tess::takes a bow: thanku!

milygo: Aha! Some answers! yay! lol. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.

Next chappie up soon.

Daisfunk


	23. Penisive and People

**A.N: Heya everybody! Wow As Levels are pretty crazy and are making me work like mad! Ahh! Oh well,life goes on...So here you are, the next chapter. (ps, so sorry you had to wait so long!)

* * *

**

**Penisive and People**

Harry placed the penesive on his bed and drew his curtains tight so that no one would see him. His breathing became unsteady as he placed both hands on the side of the basin. It was cold and sent a unfriendly shiver rushing through his finger tips straight to his rapidly beating heart.

Harry swallowed and wondered for a moment whether the penesive was somehow warning him. But he put the thought aside and leaned over. A swirl of colour and mist twisted and slithered around inside.

A picture formed as Harry leaned closer and he just made out a classroom full of students when he felt a jolt and went head first into the penesive.

* * *

Harry stumbled and looked around. Thirty students were sat chattering noisily in the defence against the dark arts class room. It did not take him a long time to find the person he was looking for. 

It was as if there was a connection, perhaps the same blood forced him to look in the right direction. Harry didn't know, but he also found himself not caring. Instead he grinned and walked closer to his dad.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were sat with their heads bent together murmuring to eachother. Harry had to lean forward too for him to hear what was being said.

"She's really angry at you this time Prongs" Sirius said in a low voice. He spoke seriously but it was obvious that he was resisting the urge to smirk.

"I heard from Sandra Creevery that she was in the bathrooms all morning" Peter whimpered looking fearful. His eyes darted all about the room as he spoke and he jumped when a student made a particularly loud noise.

"She was in the bathroom? What was she doing in the bathroom?" Sirius asked with an eyebrow raised. Peter gave him an exasperated look.

"I imagine she was crying" Remus replied thoughtfully as if he was wondering why mules could not give birth. Peter nodded in agreement. Sirius however barked with laughter.

"Evans? Crying? Yeah and Snape has a girlfriend..." Peter styed quiet but stared at Sirius with an odd look. Remus however smiled slightly.

"Oh she'll never admit it, but she probably has..." he said softly. Sirius was about to retort but Peter elbowed him and looked pointedly at James. Remus and Harry looked at him too. He had his head bowed slightly and had momentarily given up ruffling his hair. Instead his hands were balled up into fists and his mouth hang open slightly as he looked thoroughly depressed.

"Hey Prongs, you okay mate?" Sirius asked hessitantly. James lifted his eyes to look at him. Harry saw sadness and shame in thoes eyes.

"I made her cry Padfoot" he said weakly looking defestated. "I never mean't to make her cry". Remus and Sirius exchanged looks.

"Well you did try to poison Snape" Peter squeaked. Sirius and Remus glared at him. He whimpered and went back to looking around the room nervously.

"He called her a you- know - what!" James exclaimed desperately. He ruffled his hair, but this time it was out of nerves.

"She pities him though doesn't she? Look Prongs, I think Lily may like you more if you just left her to fight her own battles" Remus said calmly. Sirius smirked.

"Evans? Like Prongs? Sorry mate but not a chance" he said as he laughed. Peter gawfed happily as he grinned and nodded in agreement.

James went back to sulking and Remus was about to speak when Professor Slughorn entered the class room, looking flustered and annoyed.

"Right" he said at length after dropping his bag on a desk and throwing off his over cloak. "Right" he said again, slightly breathlessly. He frowned and his eyebrows joined. The class stopped talking and stared bewilderedly at him. He never came into his lessons without cheerfully greeting the class or smiling broadly.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, Mr Lupin and Mr Pettigrew, please stay behind, there will be no lesson today, I am not in the mood. The rest of you can clear off" Slughorn said distractedly. He sent a hard glare in James' direction.

The class got their bags as they began to talk curiously with one another and file out of the room. Once the last boy left Harry turned to look at Slughorn who began to advance towards the marauders.

"What's wrong Professor?" Remus asked politely. Slughorn normally favoured Remus and treated him with kindness and pride. However his present mood was far from normal and therefore he merely looked grimly at Remus before snapping his head back into James' direction.

"What have you done to Miss Evans?" He demanded. Peter seemed to be holding his breath as he look furtively at James.

"He's done nothing, sir" Sirius burst out. He patted James on the back and gave Slughorn a hard firm look. Slughorn paid no attention to Sirius but continued to advance apon James.

"What have you done?" He repeated. "She refuses to come out of the bathrooms and I heard hercurse MoaningMertyl with several advanced spells. She also muttured your name. Now tell me what you have done" Slughorn said in a raspy voice.

James slowly lifted his head and sighed. Harry watched this with amazement. His dad did not have a quick answer,or funny come back, he had no idea, and looked completely defeated.

"I made a horrible mistake" James said finally. He looked downcast and clenched his fists again.

"You're right there, now I'm sending you and Miss Evans to the Headmaster, he will know exactly how to solve this." Slughorn said firmly. He turned to Sirius, Remus and Peter visciously. "As for you lot" he began " detention this Friday" Remus' eyes widened, Sirius pulled a face and Peter whimpered.

"But what did we do?" Sirius demanded. Slughorn smiled in a bizzare way.

"Question me again Mr Black and I'll make it a week of detentions for you" He said. Then with a piercing look at James turned on his heel and left the classroom, leaving Sirius, Remus, Peter and James to sit in the subjued atmosphere.

Harry's thought were to his mother. His dad had upset her for poisoning Snape. Harry smirked, he thought Snape deserved it, but he wondered what his father, James Potter, was going to do to make her forgive him and then go out with him...

* * *

**Next Chapter Preview**

_"Prongs, what are you doing?" Peter asked in a shocked voice. James had his hand on the girl's bathroom door and pushed the door open. It squeaked noisily and swung open revealing a row of white sinks. James turned to Peter as Sirius smirked._

_"You don't have to come with me if you don't want to" James said calmly. He looked half amused and half desperate. Sirius and Remus exchanged looks._

_"We're with you mate" Sirius said as he clapped a hand on James' shoulder. Remus nodded hessitantly. _

_Peter looked from one maurauder to the other amazed. "Why are you doing this anyway?" he whimpered._

_"Because" James said quietly as he turned back to the door. " I need her to forgive me"..._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"Potter!" Lily exclaimed looking both shocked and annoyed. Harry saw that James had also noticed Lily's cheeks were flushed and her eyes were puffy. James looked at Lily sadly. He looked like he couldn't handle the fact that he made Lily cry. In a quick movement he took her arms and wrapped them around himself and drew her into a loving embrace. Harry watched in awe, he thought he saw his mother's facail expression soften and she held James tightly._

_"I'm sorry Evans...so so so sorry, please forgive me" James breathed. Lily broke away from James and looked hard at him for a moment then she smiled slightly. _

_"No" she said, James looked down looking thoroughly defeated. Harry watched her lift his chin up and said "no, I mean call me Lily"..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Harry felt a hand clamp around his arm and jumped. Suddenly the room swirled and he was back on his four poster bed. The sun was pouring into the room, the curtains were drawn back and Snape was stood beside Harry looking daggers at him._

_"What do you think you were doing Potter?" he spat. Harry looked at Snape confusion filling his brain._

_"What-" Harry began but Snape interrupted._

_"You've been missing for three days" Snape snapped. _

_Harry just stared back in disbelief. No, it wasn't true, he did not just spend three days in a penisive...

* * *

_

**Well that's all folks, until next time...peace out! And REVIEW!**

Daisfunk


	24. Chapter 24: Part One

**Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this on the other chapter. Harry isn't mine. Neither is James. Shame.**

**

* * *

**

**A.N Ooo ready to read this chapter? It's a long one guys! The longest yet by far! Nice and juicy too and written just for you! I will be writing a Lily/James fan fic after I have finished this one and this chapter is a bit of a preview as to what it will be like. Hope you enjoy it and please remember to review! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25: Part One.**

After a few minutes in silence James got up. Sirius, Remus and Peter looked up at him in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked as James headed for the door.

"To get Evans" James called back over his shoulder. Harry saw Remus and Sirius exchange looks. Peter just stared at James in confusion.

"But _why _Prongs?" Sirius asked as he stood up too. James stopped walking suddenly and turned back to face them. His expression was heavy and his shoulders were slouched.

"I have to tell her Slughorn wants us to go to Dumbledore" he said in a strangled voice.

Peter stayed quiet and looked at James with wide eyes.

Sirius looked like he was trying to remember when Slughorn said anything of the kind and Remus simply nodded slowly as he said

"Oh"

James turned back towards the door and made his way out of the classroom. Harry wanted to follow but he was in Sirius' penisive and Sirius stayed in the classroom with Remus and Peter. So with disapointment Harry watched his father leave.

"I wonder how Dumbledore will punish Prongs and Evans." Sirius thought aloud. He looked half amused and half worried.

Peter shrugged and Remus continued to look thoughtful. Somewhere in the distance the dinner bell rang.

Harry's stomache rumbled, although he didn't know why. Surely it was still the middle of the night for him?

"Shall we go to dinner?" Peter asked no one in particular. Sirius answered with his stomache growling. The boys laughed and got up to leave.

"I hope it's "donut day" today" Sirius said hopefully as they reached the door. Harry laughed along with Peter and Remus.

"You're calling it "donut day" now are you?" Remus asked amused as he smiled at Sirius.

"Well it's the day we have donuts for desert, what else should I call it?" Sirius replied. Peter chuckled.

"You're so funny Padfoot" he said happily. Sirius grinned down at Peter. Something burned inside Harry's chest as he watched.

They reached the great hall in no time at all and found themselves to be the first people to arrive at lunch. However, Hagrid was sat at the head table along with Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Remus, Sirius, Peter and Harry took a seat at the Griffindor table.

Harry was surprised that he could sit on the bench without falling through. He also found that when he tried to pick up a fork it did, but a replica fork stayed on the table.

Not understanding the laws of time and memories Harry put the thoughts out of his mind and began filling his plate as he listened to Sirius and Remus talk.

"Isn't it strange how much Prongs has changed this year?" Sirius asked before he stuffed his mouth with mashed potato.

"Perhaps it's because Dumbledore made him Head boy" Remus replied calmly.

"He likes Evans alot too, maybe he thinks that if he's nice to her that she'll like him" Peter suggested in his high voice. Sirius looked like he was considering the thought as he slowly chewed.

A large group of people entered the hall and by the time Sirius finally answered the hall was full of chattering and hungry students.

"It's as if he's just decided to grow up" Sirius said. "Can't think why he'd want to" he added as he cut up his chicken. "Much too fun to be a child" he murmured.

"I don't want to grow up either. There's too many responsibilities" Peter squeaked as his eyes darted around at the people that surrounded him.

"Don't worry Wormtail, no one expects you to grow up any time soon" Remus said kindly. Peter smiled appreciatively but Sirius smirked, and when Peter wasn't looking Remus grinned back at Sirius.

The evening progressed without much happening. Harry continued to eat and stay with Sirius, Remus and Peter all through the evening and watched them with great interest. It was so strange for Harry, to see Sirius alive and well.

His hair was short and fluffy all over his head. He looked quite handsome and had a mature face that always seemed to have a broad smile on it. Harry also noticed that several girls in various houses eyed Sirius with curiosity and admiration.

But to Harry's surprise, Sirius never mentioned having a girlfriend.

Remus, looked just the same as he always did. Without the lines on his face and the random grey hairs that appeared in several places. He was quiet, alert, tired and the most mature of the group.

He had his fair share of admirers also, but he didn't seem to notice them.

To Harry's surprise and anger, Peter seemed rather friendly in his youth.

His boyish face and thin blonde hair made him look kind and good - natured. He looked slightly paranoid at times, in Harry's opinion but he was nice to James, Remus and Sirius and even joked about with them.

Harry wondered, as he watched Peter that evening, whether he had talked to Voldemort yet, or whether he was innocent. Perhaps he was never innocent? Harry didn't know.

Later that evening Harry found himself in the boys dormitory with Remus, Sirius and Peter sat on their beds, waiting for James to return from Dumbledore. He had not turned up to dinner so the boys returned to the dormitory in hope that they would interrorgate him about the meeting with Evans.

It wasn't long before James came tumbling into the room and without a word to anyone collasped on his bed. Harry watched with curiosity. James led face down on his bed breathing heavily into the pillow.

"Er- Prongs" Sirius began as he and Remus exchanged looks. Peter watched with wide eyes.

James didn't move.

"How did the meeting go?" Remus asked in a would be casual voice. Peter nudged him and gave him a warning look but Sirius seemed to find the situation funny and smirked.

James dragged out his wand and with a flick what looked like a large floating TV screen appeared before the boys. Harry walked round so that he could see better and watched James walking towards the girl's toilets.

_"Evans?" James called as he hessitantly pushed open the door. A row of white sinks appeared before him and he heard snifflling._

_LIly appeared before James her eyes slightly puffy andcheeks flushed."What do you want?" she asked in a calm voice. James took a step back. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Lily looked like she was pretending to be confused. _

_"Of course I am" she replied as she turned her head away slightly. James blinked. It appeared that he had forgotten what he came for. _

_"What do you want Potter?" Lily saidthrough a heavy sigh. James jumped slightly. _

_"I- er- Slughorn..." hestuttered trying to find words, Lily raised her eyebrows and looked expectantly at him._

_"Yes...what about Slughorn?" she said. James swallowed and took a breath._

_"He wants us both to go toDumbledore's office." he managed to say after clearing his throat. _

_Lily looked back at James in surprise. She turned and went into one of the cubicles and blew her nose quietly. James waited for her. _

_She arrived back and had put a charm on herself, her eyes were clear and blue, her cheeks were normal and she looked like she did everyday. _

_"Let's get going then" she said as he sniffed slightly and held her head high. With a smile she led James out of the bathroom and down the hall towards the Head's office. _

_"Wollen socks" Lily said to the gargole who sprung to life and allowed them both to enter the stair case. James and Lily climbed the stairs and knocked on the Headmaster's door. _

_"Come in" Dumbledore said from inside. James pushed open the door and Lily followed. _

_"Ah, miss Evans and Mr Potter, please sit down" Dumbledore smiled and gestured to the two seats placed before his desk. Lily and James obliged. _

_"Professor Slughorn sent us sir" James told Dumbledore. Lily started, she looked surprised about something, but Harry wasn't sure what. She shot a glare at James. Dumbledore smiled._

_"You two don't get on I see" he said looking at both Lily and James. _

_"No sir" James answered in a low voice with his eyes lowered to the floor. Lily looked away._

_Dumbledore looked at Lily for a moment in thought. Then he spoke to her._

_"Miss Evans...It has come to my attention that you were crying in the girl's toilets this morning...why were you sad?" he asked her with a gentle voice. Lily's face flushed with embaressment. _

_"Potter and I are Head boy and girl. It is out duty to get on. I try so hard to like Potter but he went too far on a prank recently." Lily replied hessitatly. James rose to his feet suddenly. _

_"It wasn't a prank!" he protested. "Snape deserved what he got - sir, he called Evans a..." James trialed off, not wanting to voice the word aloud. _

_"I don't need you to stick up for me thanks, Potter" Lily replied as she pulled a face at him. _

_"But I want to" James replied, for a moment their eyes made contact and they were silent for a moment. _

_Then Lily tore her blue eyes away from James' hazel eyes. Dumbledore watched thoughtfully. _

_"It is very apparant miss Evans, that Mr Potter has strong feelings for you" he said calmly. James froze and his eyes widened. Harry couldn't believe Dumbledore came out and said such a thing. _

_Lily was looking to the floor, she blinked and remained silent. _

_"What makes you think that professor?" Lily asked in a small voice. James turned his horror struck face to Dumbledore, who smiled encouragingly. _

_"Isn't it obvious? Young Potter here, was well aware that if he was caught "_pranking" _another student he will recieve most dreadful punishments. But he did not care as he wanted to avenge you." Dumbledore explained. _

_James slowly lowered himself back into his chair, looking like he could not believe what was happening. Lily glanced at James with wide eyes. _

_"I suppose" she said quietly. Then she shook her head her expression hard. "No, not a chance, asking me out is just a sport for him" she snapped. James' jaw dropped._

_"You couldn't be more wrong."James breathed. Dumbledore watched the two for a moment and then rose to his feet. Lily and James looked up at him._

_"Well I think I know what needs to be done" he said as he made his way to the door. Lily and James watched him go. "You both will stay here in my office and discuss the situation. This door will be locked until a solution has been made." Dumbledore disapeared through the door and a loud click filled the air. _

_James and Lily turned to eachother. "What do we do now?" James asked at length, Lily blinked several times, then without James, expecting it, _or, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Harry _time, Lily flung herself onto James and captured his lips with hers. _

_James returned the kiss and wrap his arms around her back, Lily had her arms around his neck and..._

The TV screen dissapeared and Sirius, Peter, Remus and Harry all looked over to James who had sat up and just flicked his wand. His face was slightly red and he looked particularly dishevelled. "You're not seeing the rest" he said with a slight grin.

No one replied to his statement. Everyone just stared at James with their mouths hanging open, looking at him with shock and disbelief.

* * *

**A.N This is the end of Chapter 25 Part 1. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review. I won't update until i get at least 20 reviews for this chapter. Thanks alot. **

**Daisfunk**


	25. Chapter 24: Part Two

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not at all. Except the plot!

A.N. Hey peeps. So sorry this hasn't been updated for sooo long. I have had so much work to do for A levelsand well you know the drill. Anywho, without further delay, here is the next part of Chapter 24.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Part Two. **

James laughed to himself and shook his head. "Hard to believe isn't it." He said knowingly to the group of boys. All of which continued to stare at James in shock. After a moment Sirius shook his head.

"Mate" he said as he grinned. "You've done it" he said amazed.

"Don't sound too surprised" James replied looking a little taken aback. Then he smiled. "But yeah, wow."

Remus finally recovered himself. "Well" he said. The boys looked at him.

He looked slightly pale and sickly, but Harry was sure that he was like this because the next full moon must have been soon.

The sky outside grew dark and a shadow cast about the room. Peter flicked his wand and the room became light again.

"Well" Remus said again, slightly breathless. He looked at James for a moment then smiled.

"I'm happy for you mate" he finally said. James smiled in reply and Sirius clapped his shoulder.

Harry wondered just how much he didn't know concerning Remus' feelings towards his mother.

The room was silent for a few moments. Harry looked out of the window and wondered how long he had been inside the pensieve and how he would get out.

Then he noticed something that made his heart stop.

"REMUS!" Harry shouted, but no one heard. The clouds had parted and Harry could see the moon bright and full in the black sky.

Harry whipped round and saw that Remus was shaking uncontrollably. "Moony-" Sirius began unsurely then he froze and his face grew white with fear.

"MOONY" he said suddenly and shot up onto his feet. Peter squeaked as he too realised what was happening.

Remus moaned and thrashed about in agony on the floor. He pulled at his shirt and scratched at his throat.

James jumped up and glanced out of the window.

"How could I have forgotten?" he said horrified. Sirius was on the floor by the side of Remus and Peter joined him.

Remus yelped and tried to beat against them. Still Peter and Sirius stayed andtried to restrain him.

"How could we ALL forget it was tonight?" Sirius breathed enraged at himself.

Harry watched, feeling helpless. There was nothing that he could do but watch. It was horrifying.

"We've got to get him to the shrieking shack before he changes" James said quickly.

He grabbed his invisibility cloak as Sirius and Peter forced Remus to stand up and held his arms tightly.

James threw the invisibility cloak around the four of them and they dissapeared from sight.

Harry saw the door open by itself and and shut with a snap. Harry hurried to the door, threw it open and hurried down the spiral staircase.

He knew the way to the shrieking shack but he hoped that he would get to the Whomping Willow when the boys did. He didn't fancy the idea of fighting passed the thrashing branches.

A few minutes later Harry dashed down the steps outside and sprinted toward the Willow.

The air howled against Harry's ears and the bitter wind hit his cheeks with full force. Harry ignored the searing pain that shot throughout his body and hurried to the Whomping Willow. He heard yells and shouting.

Then, suddenly a stag, a dog, a rat and a wolf appeared out of thin air. Harry stopped running suddenly and watched as the animals fought with each other.

The wolf snapped and growled at the dog and they rolled around the grass for a few minutes. The stag nipped at the wolf'sneck and the mouse ran in between its legs.

The wolf finally settled and stopped growling. Instead it's tongue flopped out and he bounded around with the Stag and jumped about with the dog.

Harry laughed when he noticed that the dog was wagging it's tail.

The rat scuttled along and came across a dark figure by the lake. Then stopped and scuttled back. Harry watched as the rat wove in and out of the stag's legs and squealed loudly.

The stag stopped jumping and whipped its head towards the dark figure then looked back at the wolf. Then, in one quick movement the stag nipped at the wolf and bolted towards the forbidden forest. The wolf chased the stag the rat followed.

Harry had no choice but to stay. He reminded himself that he was in Sirius' pensieve. Not his fathers.

The dog looked curiously at the dark figure and then seemed to consider it for a moment. Then in a blink of an eye, the dog transformed.

Sirius stood with his chest heaving and his hand bleeding. He was watching the figure by the lake. Harry wondered who it was, but thought that he could guess. The chilly air ran through Harry's hair and he shivered for a moment.

He wished that he was wearing more than his PJ's. He wrapped his arms around himself and followed Sirius, who was walking towards the figure by the lake.

When they reached the figure the moonlight shone onto the lake and he could see the person clearly. Sirius sat by the side of the red headed young woman. She turned he head towards Sirius' and her green eyes penetrated his.

"Hello Evans" Sirius said.

* * *

Read and Review. Next chapter might be out soon. Depends on how many reviews I get. I like to feel supported! Thanks for reading!

**Daisfunk**


	26. Chapter 24: Part Three

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to Daisfunk, L.A.Burchell or me. Sorry.

* * *

A.N Hey guys here's the next chapter as promised.

* * *

**Chapter 24. Part 3. **

Lily flicked her hair behind her shoulder as Sirius sat down.

Their eyes never broke contact.

They were silent for a moment and Sirius gave Lily a sly smile.

Harry watched curiously.

He couldn't understand what was happening.

Finally Lily broke the silence and eye contact.

"What are you doing here Black?" she asked in a low voice. Sirius grinned.

"I think you know the answer to that question" Sirius answered slowly. Lily shifted uncomfortably on the spot she turned her head towards the great lake. Then she snapped her head back into his direction.

"Don't tell me you thought I wouldn't notice?" she shot back. Sirius shook his head and laughed.

"No, of course not. Nothing could be kept from Lily Evans' knowledge!" Sirius answered dryly. Lily's posture hardened.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked coldly

"You mean you don't know?" Sirius asked, his eyes were wide with mock shock. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about Black" she asked. Sirius' face turned hard.

"For six years you rejected James, insisting that he was shallow. You treated him like dirt and refused to believe him when he told you that he actually liked you!" Sirius said harshly, he pressed every word as if driving them into her heart. Lily suddenly looked pained.

"I know but-" she began but Sirius stood up angrily.

"Now you KNOW just how MUCH he cares about YOU! Now you suddenly decide that he was being sincere after all and you get together with him and sure James is welcoming you with open arms even after all this time. But don't make the mistake in thinking that you deserve it Evans! As far as i'm concerned you don't deserve HIM"

Harry stood still, horrified as he watched.

He expected his mother to open her mouth in shock or look annoyed but to his surprise she didn't. Instead she bowed her head and tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I know" she answered between sobs. Sirius was about to continue shouting but suddenly looked lost for words. He watched Lily weep and sat down awkwardly by her side.

"I've been so - horrid" she exclaimed. Sirius' expresion softened.

"I won't argue with you on that one" he replied sofly. He patted Lily's back awkwardly. Lily sniffed and tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Black" Lily said quietly as she lifted her head suddenly and wiped her eyes impatiently.

Sirius looked up at the sky for a moment and closed his eyes. He shook his head slightly and sighed. Then he turned back to Lily.

"No" he said gently. Lily looked at him in surprise. Sirius stood up.

"Call me Sirius" he said. Lily's eyes grew wide and she nodded quickly. She stood too.

"Sirius" she said hessitantly. Sirius nodded and smiled slightly.

" You better call me Lily then" Lily said quickly. "I hate being called Evans" she continued as she scrunched up her nose. Sirius began to turn away when he decided against it.

"Why did you come here?" he asked. Lily looked down.

"Tonight is the full moon" she replied. "I had to see for myself." she continued. Sirius sighed.

"Don't - Tell - A - Soul" he breathed. Lily nodded earnestly.

"You shouldn't have come, if you got bitten-" Sirius broke off and closed his eyes. Then he shook his head.

"You shouldn't have come" he said sternly. Lily nodded with wide eyes as she backed away.

"I'm sorry Sirius" she said.

Suddenly there was howling in the distance. A large wolf tumbled out of the woods and bounded towards Sirius, Lily and Harry.

Sirius turned abruptly and pulled Lily behind him. He jerked his head back at her and yelled "Get back to the castle". Lily turned and ran.

Harry watched Sirius transform as the wolf reached him. The wolf jumped on the shaggy dog and they tumbled about on the ground.

The wolf half heartedly snapped at the dog before galloping towards Lily who was running towards the steps to the castle.

Harry's breath got caught and he ran after the dog and wolf.

He passed a strange tall, dark figure but thought nothing of it, Lily screamed as the wolf ran headlong into her legs.

She fell to the floor and the shaggy dog jumped on top of the wolf. They rolled around on the floor and snapped.

They growled and snarled, Lily struggled to get up, Harry willed her on and hoped she would be alright when suddenly someone grabbed his arm.

Surprised Harry jerked his head over his shoulder and found himself looking at Professor Snape. The growling faded and the castle turned into the walls of Harry's dormitory. Snape stood furiously before Harry, his notrils flared and face deathly white.

"What do you think you were doing Potter?" he spat. Harry looked at Snape confusion filling his brain.

"What-" Harry began but Snape interrupted.

"You've been missing for three days" Snape snapped.

Harry just stared back in disbelief. No, it wasn't true, he did not just spend three days in a penisive. Snape scowled.

"What have you got to say for yourself Potter" he asked acidly.

"I- didn't know- three days?- How is that- _possible?_" Harry stuttered. Snape pulled Harry across the room.

"You've gone straight into his trap. Your weaker than I thought." he growled. Harry stumbled and looked at Snape full of shock.

"Who's trap sir? What are you talking about?" Harry asked politely in hope that Snape would tell him. They hurried down the spiral steps and entered the Griffindor Common room. Harry gasped.

The carpet was shredded, the sofa's and squishy chairs were smoking and there were pieces of scorched parchment all about then room. Snape stopped walking and turned back to Harry.

"The Dark Lord was here Potter. He was here and thanks to you he has killed everyone at Hogwarts" Harry sank down to his knees, full of horror, guilt, disbelief and utter exhaustion.

"Ginny..." Harry breathed as a tear fell down his cheek.


	27. Death and Triumph

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine. Blah blah blah, you know the drill.**

**

* * *

**

**A.N I decided to start writing this chapter up quickly to stop you guys from freaking out. lol. It was pretty creul of me to end there but it was absolutely neccessary. It was the end of the pensieve chapter. Now we are finally on chapter 25! Yay! Here things that you will have read in earlier chapter will be explained. I just love it when clues are put early on into the story and no one has a clue about it. So exciting, So thrilling. Not sure why. lol. Anywho here is the chapter. **

**Oh by the way, Kiri, read back, you'll find Harry WAS in the boys dorm when he went into the pensieve and Snape found him because SNAPE IS THE ONLY PERSON LEFT ALIVE. I thought you would have got that from the last chapter?**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A WAR SCENE! MILD VIOLENCE AND SOME SCENES WITH STRONG VIOLENCE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING PEOPLE GETTING SLICED IN HALF OR BLOWN UP IN DETAIL THEN IT IS LIKELY YOU WILL NOT WANT TO READ ANY FURTHER. - unfortunately, I have been forced to change the rating to M just in case. Oh and if you flame me after reading this, It's your own fault that your upset because I warned you. If you want you can read the chapter and just skip the paragraphs that may be disturbing. I'll have warning signs at the begining of each part. **

**

* * *

**

**Death and Triumph. **

"Harry, get up" Snape spat as he yanked on his arm. Teary eyed and physically shaken, Harry stood. He looked about the common room and back at Snape.

He didn't care that it was Snape, the one person he hated the most in the school, well Harry thought, maybe not the _most _hated. Malfoy was close competition. He forgot about his rage and anger, there was nothing left of him to feel. His best friends were dead, Dumbledore dead, Ginny...but part of him refused to believe it.

"Professor" Harry pleaded. "Tell me you're lying" Snape looked down at Harry with an expression Harry couldn't understand or read. It was a mixture of pain, pity and bitterness.

"No Harry" he said quietly. _Why is he calling me by my first name?_ Harry wondered. "Voldemort got you out of the way and then proceeded to Hogwarts, if you would like to see what happened I can make it possible however it will be - distressing - for your fragile mind"

There was another tone behind his patronising voice and Harry couldn't help but believe. However he wanted to see what Voldemort did, he _needed _to see. Harry nodded.

"Show me" he whispered. Snape flicked his wand and a large floating screen appeared infront of them. It reminded Harry of the time James showed them the events that happened with Lily. _Did that even happen? Or was it just made up? _

Harry's stomach knotted. He bit his lip and refused to think about it. Now he will see events that have taken place because of him. He will watch everyone die.

He considered running away or shutting his eyes and shouting to block it all out. But he couldn't do that, he would not be a coward, _I'm not a Wormtail _he thought desperately. With that thought Harry watched Snape appear in the Tv screen and run towards the castle.

_The sky was filled with every colour of the rainbow, flashes bolted towards the ground and the loud bangs and cries filled the air. Snape continued to run, his robes billowing out behind him. His face couldn't be seen but he was clutching his forearm and appeared to be in great distress. _

_A flashburst intogreat lake and huge wave of water soared into the air and slapped on top of Snape and flattened him to the floor. _

_**WARNING**_

_The Giant Squid squealed and shook violently, it was hit by the flash and a huge thick slash cut into its side and green gunge oozed out of it's skin. There was little water left in the lake and the squid's gills flapped rapidly in attempt to take in water but caught air instead._

_**END OF WARNING**_

_Snape got up from the floor and limped his way to the side of the lake, he flicked his wand and the squid's wound dissapeared, he flicked his wand again and the water rushed back into the lake and the squid bobbed about in the water, still shaking slightly. _

_Snape took off his heavy robes and hurried towards the castle in black trousers and a black shirt. He continued clutching his forearm. "No" he moaned. "No". He sprinted up the steps of the castle and threw open the doors. Screams and shouts filled the room. A large bunch of Ravenclaws stood huddled together in a corner of the hall. Two death eaters laughed creully as they pulled on of the boys away from the group, as if pulling a spider apart leg by leg. _

_The boy looked ashen faced and refused to speak. "What's your name, boy?" a high pitched squeal asked. _Harry clenched his fists, he knew that voice. _The boy held his head up high. "Henry Corsworth, I'm a second year and I am not afriad of you!" the boy yelled back. His body was as stiff as a board and he stood with his fists clenched. The rest of the group stayed huddled together and cried for mercy. The deatheaters laughed through their masks. _

_"Say bye bye Henry" the high pitched voice said. The ravenclaws screamed and Henry staggered backwards slightly. The deatheaters raised their wands each saying a different curse. Red, yellow and black shot towards the boy and wacked him with full force. The effect was hideous. _

_**WARNING**_

_The red spell forced the boy to the floor and he screamed and writhed in agony. The yellow spell caused him to bleed from his eyes, nose, ears and mouth. He seemed to choke on his blood and the black spell worked last. Suddenly skin tore from his chest and as if two trolls had each of his arms, the boy sliced apart. Blood and slimy organs splattered the group of Ravenclaws. _

_**END OF WARNING**_

Harry watched in horrorand had a strongurge to vomit_. The deatheaters cheered and jumped up and down. They turned to Snape "Want a go Severes?" One of them said. Snape shook his head.Instead hegrinned and said "I'm looking for someone more - amusing -to kill" the deatheaters chuckled and turned back to the group of ravenclaws. _

_Snape hurried up the stairs and passed more students and deatheaters. He sprinted up many steps and with every turn Harry's heart skipped a beat as he expected to see Ginny recieve the same fate as Henry. Finally Snape stopped outside the portraight of the fat lady, however she was nolonger in the portriaght. It was slashed brutelly and blackend._

_Snape gripped the sides of the portraight and tore it off the wall, then climbed through the hole. Dean and Seamus were duelling with a couple of deatheaters, the Creevery brother layed dead on the ground amoungst Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, some students lay dead in pieces and some bodies were unrecognizable. _

_Snape stepped forward and yelled "Avada Kedavra" to the two death eaters and a jet of green light hit them both. They fell to the ground instantly. Dean and Seamus looked at Snape with identically shocked looks. "Proffessor-" Seamus began horrified. Snape marched towards the stair case leading to the boy's dorm. _

_"Where's Potter?" he yelled to them. Dean and Seamus stood stunned. "We haven't seen him for days" Dean said. Snape climbed the spiral steps but stopped when an explosion shook the whole castle. Snape turned and dashed down the steps. The bodies had dissapeared and Dean and Seamus were gone. _

_Instead the chairs, floor and walls were on fire. Snape flicked his wand and water drenched the sceen. After a few minutes the smoke died down and Snape saw a man in long black robes step forward. His bony hands wiped water off his tight face and his snake like eyes looked at Snape. _

_Snape knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. "My lord" he murmured. Voldemort placed a hand on Snape's shoulder. _

_"You may rise" he said calmly. Snape nodded and stood. _

_"What are your orders?" Snape asked humbly_

_Voldemort smiled. "My deatheaters have informed me that everyone is dead. I dealt with Dumbledore and now I think it is time to go and get Harry from the pensieve and show him what he has done." Snape nodded curtly. _

_"Where is he?" he asked. Voldemort looked up at the boys' staircase. "He is wearing an invisibility cloak. Get him, bring him down here, show him what has happened and them I shall speak with him." Snape nodded again and turned._

The TV screen dissapeared and Harry looked shocked at Snape. His face was blank and he said nothing. Instead a cloaked figure stepped out from behind him and smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry" he said as he placed a spidery hand on his shoulder. Harry froze.

"Voldemort" he whispered. The time he had been dreading to come. The moment he had played out in his head for the whole of the Summer. The deed that needed to be done, finally came. Harry swallowed. The time was now. Everyone. Everyone was dead because of his cowardness. Voldemort ruined everyone's life he probably even killed Ginny. Rage soared back into Harry's heart and he burned with anger. Voldemort flinched and took his hand off Harry's shoulder. Harry no longer felt fear or guilt. Instead he felt raw passionate anger. He was livid and he was ready to murder Voldemort.

* * *

Dont forget to review! Thanks for reading

Daisfunk


	28. Duelling with the Dark Lord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**

* * *

**

**A.Ngasp Aww you guys are so lovely! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for your reviews! They make it all worth while! Yes I feel the story is finally becoming interesting and everything, well _almost _everything is coming together. If you're thinking that this story is close to the end, you can think again! Don't fear, there is at least another 5 chapters left. After that? Who knows...anywho, back to the story. **

**

* * *

**

**Ps, Same as before, this chapter (as you can guess) is rather graphic, nothing worse than the last chapter. So any paragraphs that I think will be disturbing will be titled with a WARNING sign and ended with a END OF WARNING sign. Happy reading my fellow readers...**

**

* * *

**

**Duelling the Dark Lord**

Harry drew out his wand and Snape stepped forward, however Voldemort pushed him away. "Potter is with me now, do not interfere" he said strongly. Snape backed away looking somewhat relieved. Harry was not sure whether he wanted him to die or not.

Voldemort slowly drew out his black wand and positioned himself across from Harry. "Are you going to kill me, Harry?" he asked in a rather amused voice. Harry's sweating hand gripped the rough wand and he raised it to point in Voldemort's direction.

"Yes" he growled. Bitterness grasped his heart and Harry's face was grim. The task at hand did not seem as difficult as he imagined, however, he could not help but wonder if his father would have killed Voldemort if he had the chance...

"You're right Harry" Voldemort said knowingly. "Your father would not have wanted you to do this" Harry's heart stopped momentarily, then raced with anger. _how dare he talk about my father! _

"CRUCIO" Harry roared, a jet of red light shot towards Voldemort, who in turn flicked his wand casually and repelled the spell with ease. _oh. This might be harder than I thought._Voldemort chuckled.

"You can't kill me Harry. You're not ready" he said in his snake-like voice. Harry shuddered.

"Yes I am" he breathed. He had never felt such anger. It stretched throughout his whole body and he shook with rage.

"CRUCIO" Harry yelled, the red light once again shot towards Voldemort, who easily repelled the curse with a flick of his wand.

"CRUCIO! CRUCIO! CRUCIO!" Harry screamed, his wind pipe searing with pain. More red burst from his wand and Voldemort repelled the curse each time. Harry stood panting and sweating prefusely. Voldemort smiled.

"Harry, Harry, Harry... we can go on like this all night, but the truth is I am getting bored of these games." Harry scowled at the floor.

"Now Harry" Voldemort walked towards him and lifted his chin with his spidery hand.

Harry looked up at those horrid eyes. " You know Dumbledore is dead. You know everyone at Hogwarts has been murdered in every brutal way. Everyone you have ever cared for has gone. You are completely alone." Voldemort simpered.

Harry felt his throat burn with pain and his eyes fill with tears. He grit his teeth and continued to look Voldemort right in the eye. "Tell me Harry, " Voldemort whipered. "Are you ready to die now?" he asked in a deadly voice. His eyes gleamed with joy and his yellow teeth glared at him.

**WARNING**

Harry's eyes trailed down to Voldemort's fleshy neck, it was deathly white. Without saying a word, without thinking or even planning what he was going to do, Harry jumped forward and plunged his wand tip right into Voldemort's neck. The wand penetrated the skin and a strong flow of blood gushed out of the wound. Voldemort wailed and clasped his hands to his neck.

**END OF WARNING**

Harry staggered backwards, shocked at himself and stared at the bleeding man. His mortal enemy, dying. Harry glanced down at his bloody wand and looked back up at Voldemort and found him shrivelling up. He made a rasping noise and fell to a crumpled heap on the floor. Then he raised his wand to Harry and a flash of black light shot him in the chest.

Blackness.

* * *

"and well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry mate, I should have got you out, I'm so stupid" Harry opened his eyes and blinked several times. The room he was in was in fact the room he stayed in at Grimmauld place. It was dark and nothing but a few floating candles lit the room.

Harry picked up his glasses from the bedside and put them on. To his utmost surprise, he found his best friend sat beside him. _Am I dead? _Harry wondered. He wanted to speak, to sit up or to move. But none of these wishes came true, he somehow lost the ability to do anything, but blink.

Ron had his face in his hands. He was weeping openly. After a few moments he composed himself and looked up, then jumped back and stared at Harry in shock. Then after a moment of realisation he grinned and clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder. This friendly gesture hurt Harry, and it surprised him. _just what did that curse do to me? _Harry wondered. But he grinned at Ron.

"Mate, you're alive, I didn't know, man, you just don't know how worried, we really, well we just didn't-" Ron stuttered, completely at a loss what to say. Instead he rushed out of the room and called for someone. Within minutes Harry's bed was surrounded.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could this all be real? Perhaps he was dead, Harry wasn't sure. But when he saw Ginny enter his room, rush to his arms and kiss his forehead, he knew he must be in Heaven. Life seemed possible again and a new found energy soared through his veins.

"Ginny" Harry said rasptly. He beamed and looked adoringly at her. All this time he thought her dead, thought he would never see her again. But there she was. On his bed. Just like old times. Harry looked at Ron, who was holding Hermione in his arms. She looked anxiously at Harry and had tears falling down her face.

"Oh Harry" she moaned as she broke free from Ron and gave him a agonizingly painful hug, but Harry didn't mind, he was too happy to see everyone alive.

"Oh, I see you are awake. Good Harry, I am please. We must talk now. There is much to say" Harry looked up at the speaker and felt tears that brimmed his eyes fall freely down his cheeks. His throat tightened and his head seared with pain. Harry had no care about that at all.

Instead, Harry looked down and sobbed into his chest. The person walked to Harry's side and waved his wand, a warmth spread about his body and Harry felt his pain dissapear. He looked up at the man. Deciding that he indeed was dead he said, "Oh Dumbledore!" and they embraced.

* * *

Next chapter up soon. Please don't forget to review. I can see how many people read this and I know it is a heck of a lot more than people who are reviewing! Don't be secret readers! Review ReViEw! REVIEW!

Thanks for reading

Daisfunk


	29. Learning the truth of all things

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of its characters do not belong to me. They belong to J.K.Rowling. I am just simply one of those incredibly sad people who have a love of the books and a desire to write the story the way I think things should be written. There, now that's done with...

* * *

7 Reviews for the last chapter alone! Gosh! Thank you very much! I would go back to read them and comment but I think that you would prefer me to update this fic first. So here I am being obedient. Thank you for your reviews, its glorious to readyour responses from reading it - which is also helpful! Thanks. Here's the next chappie.

* * *

**

Harry stared at the people around him whilst Dumbledore conjured up chairs around the bed. Ron and Hermione sat together on Harry's left, Ginny sat beside Hermione, Fred and George sat at the top of the bed, Neville and Luna sat next to Dumbledore, who placed himself in the seat on Harry's right. Harry beamed, tears still falling from his eyes.

"I thought I wouldn't see any of you again" he breathed.

"We thought the same about you" Neville said nervously. Luna nodded.

"We've all been rather worried about you Harry, we thought you would die for sure" she said dreamily with a look of pity on her face. Harry swallowed and sniffed.

"Am I not dead?" He asked amazed. Hadn't Voldemort said that Dumbledore and in fact _everyone _at Hogwarts had been killed?

Fred and George shook their heads in laughter. "Course your not dead you idiot." Fred said amused.

"But Voldemort said-" everyone but Dumbledore and Hermione winced and hissed. For the first time in his life Harry inwardly did the same. Dumbledore watched the scene with interest.

Harry breathed and continued. "he said that everyone at Hogwarts has been killed, he said that Dumbledore-" Harry looked to his right with a look of disbelief. "is dead". The room gasped.

"Everyone at Hogwarts is dead." Hermione repeated looking horrified. She clutched Ron's hand who was looking at Harry devasated. Harry was surprised by this reaction. Surely they would have known? Harry wondered.

"As you can guess Harry, none of us know what happened at Hogwarts. We do not know who lives, who does not live, or even whether Voldemort lives." Dumbledore said at last.

Everyone looked shocked at Dumbledore, who nodded to Harry with encouragement. Harry blinked and realised that he had to tell everyone about the events that had taken place.He took a deep breath and told them all about what he had seen from the TV Snape conjured. He recalled the fight with Voldemort and ended with the black curse.

When he was finished no one uttered a single word. Silent trears streamed down Hermione's flushed cheeks and dripped onto Ron's hand. Fred and George closed their eyes and looked pained. Neville whimpered in the corner and Luna looked steadily at Harry with wide eyes. Dumbledore thought for a moment.

Bright sunlight shone into the room through the small window and rested on Luna, making her look a hundred times more queer. Finally Ron spoke.

"I can't believe everyone's dead" he whispered. Fred and George looked at him and nodded. Neville continued to whimper and Luna nodded gravely.

"But how are all of you alive?" Harry pressed, desperate to know what happened.

"Ah, that will be my doing Harry" Dumbledore said calmly. Harry turned to look at him. His eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles.

"You see, after it came to my attention that you were missing I immediately took action. I knew Voldemort would attempt to get you out of the way whilst he murders all of the people that were dear to you, having the idea that the best way to hurt you and finally destroy you is by taking away everything you have. I therefore arranged for the Weasleys, Mr Longbottom and Miss Lovegood to come here, as I believe it was safer for them to be here rather than at Hogwarts. I also thought they would be the targeted people, I was wrong, if what you saw was correct then Voldemort did not want to simply kill us, but rather, the whole school."

Dumbledore closed his eyes in grief for a moment. Harry looked down and swallowed as he tried to take in this information. After a moment Dumbledore continued.

"I arrived here this afternoon for a meeting with the Order members. It was only when I recieved Professor Snape's message-"

"Snape contacted you?" Harry blurted out in shock. Dumbledore nodded slowly.

"But sir, he was the one whoput me in the trap! He led me straight to Voldemort and when he knew that I was going to be killed SNAPE DID NOTHING!" Harry bellowed, his throat burning with pain.

"I knew he was evil" Ron muttered. Hermione nudged him and gave him a disaprooving look.

"You don't get it, Ron" Hermione said quietly. Dumbledore smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Granger is right." He said calmly. Harry turned back to look at Dumbledore panting slightly. He still felt too weak to feel normal.

"Professor Snape was in a difficult position yesterday. He found Voldemort and the deatheaters attacking students at Hogwarts. He is suppost to be a follower of Voldemort remember, however I sent him to find you, you see, after having a talk with Remus a sudden idea crossed my mind, I knew that you would be inside the pensieve whilst underneath your invisibility cloak. So Snape found you, but he was caught by Voldemort on the way. I believe you know the rest of the story". Dumbledore said. Harry stayed silent, a thought suddenly struck him.

His mind took him back tothe vision he had in the summer.

_Suddenly Harry found himself in a room full of shelves, dark shelves that held tonnes of strange objects that he had never seen before in his life. Where was he?_

_He walked across the room towards a small sitting room, there was a fire burning and a portraight on the wall. Harry peered closely at the painting, no, it wasn't, It couldn't be? The portraight was of two best friends squabbling with eachother. They seemed to have just noticed Harry and turned to him. One of the men looked shocked, his hazel eyes wide and the other looked grim,_

_"What are you doing here?" he snarled. Harry felt himself turn and there was a large mirror hanging on the wall, his tall cloaked figure was skinny, and his deathly pale, spider fingers gripped a wand as he said in a voice not like his own,_

_"Taking what is mine"._

Harry swallowed. The pensieve wasn't real. It was all a set up and he fell into the trap so easily. He clenched his fists in anger and shame as he dropped his head to his chest and shut his eyes tightly.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny's worried voice entered his mind. Harry looked up, shaking slightly, partly from anger at his own blindness, partly from feeling so weak and helpless but mainly because he realised that the death of all of those students was because of his own selfishness.

"Voldemort won" Harry whispered and with that he fainted.

* * *

**lol rubbish end to a chapter. I really didn't know how to end it. But the main idea came across. I hope things came clear now. PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Daisfunk**


	30. Moving on and up Last chapter

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling, perhaps you have heard of the series? **

**

* * *

A.N Major thanks to all who have reviewed. I did consider ending the story there even though I hadn't planned to. It seemed like a really creul time to finish though, so I will write more. lol. Just for you! Well thanks for waiting, school has been crazy and I've had little time to update. (I'm in my pj's and I'm about to go to bed!) Anyway, here you are. Chapter 30. Ooooo!

* * *

**

When Harry came back into consciouness he found himself alone. The room was dark and an eerie silence hung in the air. Harry was in utter darkness and he found that not even a light framed the door.

Sighing heavily, he shut his eyes and let his body go limp. Dark thoughts circled his mind as he recalled the events of the past few months. It all started with those dreams about the veil...then the dream about Sirius' house, the letter, the pensieve... a sudden pain shot through Harry as if someone had tugged at his intestines.

He felt betrayed, all of the memories he had formed from the pensieve were false, none of it actually happened. Or did it? If the pensieve was not real then why did Remus allow Harry to take it? Or did Remus notknow that pensieves will not work when the person is dead? Another tug. Another pain.

Images of Hogwarts students flashed before his eyes and Harry spiralled into despair. To top it all off, Harry realised that he now became a murderer. He had blood on his hands and stones in his gut. Such guilt and pain dragged Harry down with such force that happiness became a meaningless word to him.

Sirius would be ashamed of him. His parents would be ashamed. Harry figured that even Wormtail would be ashamed of his actions.

He reached an all time low and was damaged beyond repair. The **never ending trials** in his life burned at every part of his soul until nothing was left to burn. He had become a hollow, empty shell. It was at that point that Harry realised the true meaning of death.

* * *

Harry drifted in and out of consciousness for several days. He refused food or drink and became too weak to stay awake. He was dying and everyone knew it. Hermione would sit at his side for much of the day, tears pouring out of her eyes, clutching a glass of water and begging Harry to drink. 

Ron tried getting angry at Harry, then he tried using force and when that failed he fell silent and grim.

Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts foran unknown reason, Luna and Neville had been taken to their homes and Fred and George moved back to their joke shop. Ginny had not made an appearance all week and Harry refused to believe Ron and Hermione's pathetic excuses for her.

She didn't want to be near a self obsessed murderer. She couldn't care about him, he was no longer Harry Potter, the boy -who-lived. He was nobody but a villian and a danger to human society. That was what he thought anyway.

When Harry finally expressed his thoughts to Hermione and Ron, they went mental. "Is _that _what you were worried about?" Hermione cried angrily with her hands on her hips. Harry could do nothing but nod slightly. Ron groaned.

"You're a right idiot sometimes you know that don't you" he said as he shook his head.

Harry blinked, he was too weak to think. Ron carried on. "Look, I know Ginny, she wont give up on you because you made a mistake. She's not going to run away from you because you killed you-know-who! I don't know why she wont see you but-" Ron was interupted by Hermione.

"Oh Ron _really. _Ginny can't see you Harry because she's afraid that you wont like _her _anymore."

"What?" Harry gasped painfully. Hermione sat down calmly and pursed her lips.

"Harry, you _need _to eat and drink. Then you need to talk to Ginny." she pressed. Harry blinked. Something came alive deep inside. A small hopeful creature in his chest and swelled slightly at the thought of speaking to Ginny. Perhaps he wasn't completely hollow...perhaps there was hope yet...

"Right" Harry said rasply. He swallowed painfully and lifted himself up with shaking arms. Hermione and Ron beamed as they watched him take a few sips of water.

* * *

It took Harry a further three days to start feeling more human. He was still incredibly weak but he could leave his bed and walk a short distance. On the fourth morning Harry decided he was ready to talk. So he climbed out of bed and walked across the corridortowards Ginny's room. 

Harry pushed open the door and peered inside. He'd never been in Ginny's room before. It was surprisingly identical to the room Harry and Ron shared. Two beds sat either side of the room, thick carpet covered the floor and a painting hung on the wall in between the two beds.

The bed beside the window was occupied by Ginny who was sat with her legs crossed, slouched over a book that Harry guessed to be the property of Hermione. When Harry entered the room, she looked up. Startling blue eyes made contact with his bottle green eyes. Something inside jumped.

Harry closed the door behind him and hessitantly walked towards the red headed girl who never took her eyes away from him. She seemed to be shocked into silence.

Harry stumbled slightly as his strength failed him. In a flash Ginny was at his side and linked her arm through his right arm and helped him towards the chair.

"I'm alright" Harry murmured as he sat down on the chair beside her bed. Ginny went back to her place on the bed and crossed her legs. Giving Harry an unreadable stare.

Silence.

Harry's heart began to race. He suddenly forgot what it was he wanted to say. It was something about Voldemort...or was it? Maybe it was about her...or what Hermione said? But she was so mysterious and beautiful sat there before him, all thoughts escaped Harry's mind.

Ginny didn't ask Harry what he was doing there, or why he came to see her. She seemed to understand and therefore gave him time to think. She turned back to her book and continued to read.

Harry stared at Ginny with slight dissapointment, well _what did I expect? _he asked himself. He half imagined that the moment Ginny would see him standing in her door way, she would run up to him and throw her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss to seal an unwritten promise of loyalty and love. But of course she wouldn't do that, Harry thought miserably, he didn't deserve her. However, Hermione's voice nagged at his thoughts.

_"Oh Ron really. Ginny can't see you Harry because she's afraid that you wont like her anymore."_

How could Ginny possibly think that? Harry wondered. She tucked her hair behind her ear as Harry continued to gaze at her whilst thoughts whirled around in his mind.

"Ginny" Harry said at last. Ginny blinked and looked up at Harry.

"Yes" she replied quietly, carefully, as if she was being cautious. Harry swallowed. Perhaps Hermione was right.

"Why haven't you come to talk to me" he blurted out. Ginny looked uncomfortable and looked away momentarily.

"I didn't think you'd want me to" she said to the wall. Harry turned her face to look at him with his index finger pressing on her soft chin. Their eyes met once more and Harry's breathing became slightly unsteady.

"Why would I not want you to talk to me?" He asked softly. Ginny looked down.

"You're better than me." she mumbled. "Since you've come back, you've changed. I know the old Harry liked me but you-"

Ginny stopped and blinked several times. Harry took his hand away quickly. It was true, he had changed.

"I'm sorry" he murmured. "For a while all I wanted to do was die. I didn't think there was anything left in this world worth living for. I'm sick of it all. You haven't seen what I have. You didn't have to watch everyone at Hogwarts die because of a stupid mistake you did. You didn't have the weight of the world on your shoulders.

Noone expected you to destroy Voldemort and now I have, it's like I've done something bad. I can still sense his evilness. I don't think he will ever leave me. I don't think that I'm every going to be _me _again. So I understand why you would not want us to be together, but know this Ginny, after thinking about all of the horrid things in the world, I thought about the only person I truly cherished. The only person that has been through a small part of what I have been through. You Gin. It's you. I don't care if you hate my guts and wish me to die. I wouldn't blame you if you did. But Ginny, I think I love you."

Harry fell silent, feeling tired and drained after expressing everything that he had bottled up for the passed week. A small weight lifted off his shoulders and he did feel slightly better. At least now things were out in the open and it was up to Ginny to decide the next move.

Before Harry had time to brood, or even blink Ginny threw her arms around Harry and gave him a desperate hug. She clutched at his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry just sat there, completely speechless. That was not what he had expected. After a few moments Ginny broke away and stared at Harry with glistening eyes. Her expression was a mixture of compassion and hurt. Then she gasped and said. "I love you Harry Potter!"

A sudden exploation took place in Harry heart and a creature roared with approval. Harry felt completely alive again and grinned as he took ginny in his arms, spun her around in a circle and kissed her with all the passion and happiness in the world.

* * *

A.N I might do a epilogue but this it it guys. Thank you sooo much to my lovely reviewers who have been so supportive and wonderfully critical. Please let me know if you want me to write an epilogue or not. And of course REVIEW the story! I'd love to recieve feedback!

Thanks for reading!

**Daisfunk.**


End file.
